The Bet with the Devil
by asga
Summary: Cagalli, a new girl in Destiny College who doesn’t care about boys. Athrun, the popular boy in college, is arrogantly determined to make Cagalli falls on him. Will he be able to achieve his tasks of seduction?
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet with the Devil**

Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever

* * *

Chapter 1

A brown haired boy was waiting in the airport to pick up his twin sister. They have been separated since they were still an infant, their real mother passed away after she gave birth to them, while their real father died due to an accident a long time ago before they were born. The Yamato family adopted him whereas the Athha's adopted his sister. He was happy now because his sister would live and study in the same college with him. The last time he saw her was 3 years ago, where he had a trip to ORB.

He searched for the golden haired girl, and when he spotted her, he shouted and waved, "Cagalli, I'm over here."

The girl turned her head and walked toward him, "Kira!"

"Hey sis, how was your flight?" Kira asked as he hugged her.

"Well if you want to know it was okay." Cagalli returned his hug and smiled.

"So, should I escort you to our house or not?" Kira grinned.

"Of course, if you're not where will I stay?" Cagalli frowned.

"Gee, I was joking Cagalli, J-O-K-I-N-G."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and glared to him, "Okay, whatever. I am so tired now"

Kira sighed, "It seems you didn't change a lot. If you don't change your temper, you will never get a boyfriend."

"I don't care for that." She answered him coldly.

Kira shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so then let it be."

----------------------

Next morning, Cagalli woke up in her new room. She took a shower, changed her pajamas and went to the dining room.

"Good Morning Uncle Harold, Aunty Liss and Kira." Cagalli said to them as she sat on the chair.

"Morning Cagalli," they said to her.

"So Cagalli do you like your new room?" Kira's mother asked her.

"Yes I do, thank you so much for it, uncle and aunty."

"Nonsense! We consider you as family so don't talk to formal. And we will be happy if you call us mother and father." Kira's father informed her.

Cagalli hesitated for a moment, she glanced at Kira and saw that he nodded to her slightly. She cleared her throat, "Okay, unc - I mean father."

"Cagalli, I see you're dressing so neatly, you want to go somewhere?" Harold questioned her.

"Well, yes, I want to explore the town?"

"Alone? I can accompany you if you want sis."

"No, that's okay. I want to walk alone."

"But you are still new to this town? What if you get lost?" Kira worried.

"Duh Kira, I will be okay, for God's sake I am 18 already, and I'm not a child."

"Okay – okay don't be angry," he sighed, "Such a temper you have."

After she finished breakfast she went to walk. On the way home the rain started to fall.

"Damn, How stupid am I, I forgot to bring my umbrella." She cursed quietly.

When she walked, a black car stopped in front of her. She saw the front window was lowered showing a driver. He was a boy, same age as her, with blue hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey!" he called out, "Do you want a lift?"

Cagalli shook her head and stared at him. "No, thank you." She returned his offer with a cold tone and she tried to walk passing his car in hurry.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled to her charmingly as he drove along her side, "Are you sure? you seem so wet and cold."

_Gee what a persistent man._ She frowned, "Yes I am."

"For sure? You seem to be in hurry."

Of course she is, she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. "I am 100 percent sure."

He shrugged, "Okay then." Then he increased the speed on his car.

-------------------------

The next morning, Cagalli and Kira went to campus together. It was her first day at her new college, she felt a bit excited to see her new friends.

"Cagalli, we will separate here, you do know where your classroom is right?"

"Yes, Kira. Don't worry about me okay?"

"Ok then, meet me at the café near campus, I want to introduce my friends."

"I will."

Cagalli continued to her walk to her classroom and opened the door. The teacher saw her, she told her to come in, and clapped her hands, "Attention guys, we have a new student here," she looked at Cagalli, "You can introduce yourself now."

"Hello everybody, my name is Cagalli Yula Athha, hope we can be friends."

"Cagalli you can sit near Milliaria." The teacher pointed at the chair.

She nodded and went to her chair, Milliaria introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Milliaria but you can call Milly, nice to meet you Cagalli." Then she turned her head to a pink haired girl, "and she is Lacus."

"Nice to meet you Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you too." Cagalli spoke to them.

------------------------

"Athrun, Dearka, Yzak good morning." Kira greeted his friends.

"Morning too."

"Hey Kira, I heard there is a new girl in Economic class and she is hot." A blonde guy told him.

"New girl? You mean my sister?" Kira smirked when Dearka said his sister was hot.

"What?" The three guys turned to him.

"Kira, since when did you have a sister? You are the only child right?" The blue haired boy questioned him.

"Well, I do have sister, and we are twins, but we were adopted by different parents since we were still infant." Kira answered his questions.

"Well, so you have a sister?" A blue haired boy smirked evilly.

"Athrun, you better forget about her, she won't be charmed by you." Kira warned him.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Well you better see her first."

"Damn straight, it was my intention." Athrun replied.

---------------------------

Cagalli waved and said goodbye to her new friends. _I think my decision to move here is right._ She smiled as she remembered Milly and Lacus, they were kind and she enjoyed her new college. Then she went to the café that Kira talked about this morning.

"Kira," she spoke as she approached him.

"Hey Cagalli, do sit down and meet my friends." He spoke to her and turned his head to his friends.

Cagalli was shocked when she saw a familiar boy in front of her, "You - "

Kira was confused, "So, you knew each other?"

"Yes" Athrun smirked.

"Hell no!" Cagalli replied.

Kira and others watched them strangely and he broke off the silent, "Well since you know Athrun, then meet my other friends, they are Dearka Elthman and Yzak Joule, and she is my sister Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Hello Cagalli." Dearka shook her hand.

"Hey" The silvered boy named Yzak raised his hand.

"Cagalli, How do you know Athrun?' Kira asked her.

"I don't know him!" she answered angrily.

"But, you recognized each other?"

"Well I did meet him yesterday but it doesn't mean I know him!"

"So how you two met?" Dearka interrupted.

"Well I think it was fate," Athrun grinned, "I saw the girl soaked in the rain, and offered her a lift, but she was stubborn and rejected my offer."

"Thank you again for your offer yesterday, but I'm sorry to reject it because I couldn't go with someone I barely know." She returned coldly.

Kira laughed, "I told you Athrun, you can't charm her."

"Why not Kira?" Dearka challenged him, "Well I do believe that Zala can melt her, he can make any girls fall for him."

"Damn right, Dearka." Athrun punched his shoulder lightly.

Cagalli glared disgustingly at him, was this guy for real, how arrogant and confident he was.

"Well any girls but except my sister," Kira returned his challenge.

"If you give me three months, I bet she will fall for me." Athrun grinned.

"Then prove it," Kira laughed.

Cagalli interrupted them angrily, "Can you guys stop this childish conversation? And for your information Athrun or whatever your name, I will never fall for you."

"Why not?" Athrun placed his hand on his hip.

"You want the reason? Okay I will give you, first I barely know you, and second I do hate men that are arrogant, egotistical, and overconfident like you." Cagalli returned angrily.

"Are you? How about if you are dating me for three months and for sure you will fall for me within that time?" Athrun challenged her.

"What? Are you crazy, Hell no! I will not be involved with you." _Like heck, I want to date with the boy that I barely know and unbelievably arrogant like him. _

"Why? Oh I see, you're scared because you know you will lose." Athrun smirked, "Well we better leave her alone, this young lady is scared."

Cagalli couldn't control her temper any longer, she spoke out of her sense, "Ok I'll do it."

Kira, Dearka and Yzak turned to her while Athrun smiled triumphantly, "Sis, are you sure?"

"I am." Cagalli spoke angrily, "I won't lose to this insufferable man."

"Then it's a deal, within three month of dating with me I will make you fall for me." Athrun grinned lazily.

"Watch out Cagalli, you can lose to him." Dearka laughed.

"I will win," She said confidently.

Kira laughed, "Well Athrun sorry for saying this but I bet that Cagalli will win."

"We'll see," Athrun smiled.

"Okay then the one who loses must treat all of us on the famous restaurant." Dearka spoke, "Is it okay for you Cagalli?"

"Deal!" She nodded.

When she and Kira went home, she realized what she had done. Dear Lord, what had she done? Now Kira was right, she must control her temper and she would take back her words saying her new college would be interesting. It was beyond from interest, this was horrible, it was a nightmare!

* * *

AN: I hope you like this story, and I will post my other fanfic "Irresistible enemy" maybe tomorrow. Please R&R and don't flames please


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bet with the Devil**

_purple1: thank you for mentioning about college, I forgot they are 18 so they are supposed to be in college and I edited chapter 1, thanx again _

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Alert :If you are meyrin's and meer's fans you better stay away from this story because I made them evil in this story, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Tomorrow morning, Cagalli could feel all eyes staring at her, and most of it comes from the girls. She thought, it was her imagination but she knew it wasn't, because she could hear some girls saying and babbling her name. _Great, It is my second day here and people are already gossiping about me, what the hell is happening?_ She muttered quietly. Kira showed a sympathy face and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Good luck Cagalli, I hope you won't be bullied by other girls, and you can call me if you need the help."

"Huh, what did you mean?" She asked him but he only shrugged his shoulders, "You'll know later." He glared at the direction of Milly and Lacus, "Well your friends are coming, see you later." With that he disappeared from her sight.

Milly and Lacus approached her and asked her the questions that she tried to forget.

"Cagalli, I heard that you and Athrun are dating, is that true?" Milly's eyes shining with curiosity.

"What!" Cagalli was surprised, "How – How did you know about that?"

"So it is right." Milly smiled and Lacus's turn now to speak, "Our friend, Dearka, told us and spread the news." Then Milly said "It seems you're quite fast, within one day you can catch one of the most popular boys in this campus."

With that she swore she would kill Dearka. "Wait a minute, you guys are wrong."

Milly and Lacus stared at her curiously and she continued, "It is true that I am dating him now, but it is only a part of the bet."

"Huh? What did you mean?" Milly asked her.

Cagalli explained about their bet to them.

"Have you lost your mind?" Milly said as she tried to hold her laughter while Lacus stared at her disbelievingly.

"I think I am," Cagalli sighed.

Milly laughed quietly, "Well I think this is fun, at last I met someone who can resist Zala's charm," she grinned, "If I don't have a boyfriend maybe I'll run after him also."

"You have boyfriend?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, and Dearka is my boyfriend."

"What? Dearka?" Cagalli said, "Great, just great."

"Don't worry Cagalli even if he is my boyfriend we will support you, right Lacus?"

Lacus nodded her head, "We will help and support you Cagalli, don't worry about that."

"Thank you guys, you are so kind." Cagalli smiled and suddenly she asked Lacus, "So Lacus how about you? You have boyfriend also?"

Lacus blushed slightly, "Err No I don't have one, but I do like someone."

"Who is he?" Cagalli asked with curiosity.

"He, well he is your brother, Kira."

"Ki-Kira? You like that stupid brother of mine?" Cagalli stared at her.

Lacus chuckled softly, "Well yes."

Cagalli sighed, "I guess today I have so many surprises."

Milly slapped her back lightly, "Don't be too sad, at least you have a sexy boy for three months."

A small groan came from her throat, "How come you said that, that arrogant boy is sexy?"

"Come one Cagalli, he is not ugly at all."

She admitted that he was not bad looking and quite charming, but it didn't mean she would like him and act as one of his fans.

Lacus warned her, "Cagalli I think you must prepare yourself. Many girls may hate you. Especially Meer and Meyrin"

"And now who the hell are they?" Cagalli frowned.

"Meyrin have things for Athrun, and Meer was his last girlfriend. He broke up with her last week. I will show you their pictures so you can stay away from them."

"Very nice, " Cagalli glanced at her watch, "We better go to our class."

Cagalli was annoyed that people talked about her on her way, she could hear some of their conversations.

"Look at that new girl, within one day she could seduce him, I bet she put a spell on him."

_Seduce? Spell? _Cagalli cursed, if she was a witch, she would put the spell that could make him stay at least five feet away from her, and she would turn him into an ugly frog.

"Oh no, Athrun is lucky, he could get that new girl, she is hot you know" one of the guys whispered loudly.

Milly whispered, "Ignore them Cagalli, the gossips won't last within one month."

"I hope so, " she said bitterly.

And much as she expected, when she reached her classroom, people started staring at her, some laughed, and some smiled and whispered to a friend. _Great, they are talking about me_, Cagalli thought.

The few next days were worse, she could see a girl waiting for her at her locker. Her hair was short and dark. _Now who the hell is she_. Cagalli ignored her and when she opened her locker, she heard that girl say:

"Bitch."

Cagalli smiled at her, "Well thank you."

She stared at her, she seemed confused because she didn't make Cagalli mad or cry. Huh? Cry as if she would cry for that.

"You, how could you try to seduce Athrun?" It wasn't the question but a statement.

Cagalli slammed her locker and stared at her, "If you want him, you can seduce him also." Then she left the girl and went to her classroom.

During lunchtime, she sat with Lacus and Milly.

"Argh, I couldn't stand it any longer, this morning someone called me a bitch and tomorrow I will get what?" Cagalli muttered as she was eating her lunch.

"Calm down Cagalli, they are jealous of you." Lacus tried to clam her down.

"I still couldn't believe it that he is wanted by so many girls. That is the worst fact that I've ever seen."

"You're exaggerating, Cagalli." A familiar voce came behind her.

Cagalli turned her head only to see her pretend-to-be-boyfriend grinned at her with Yzak, Kira and Dearka beside him.

"May I sit with you all?" Kira asked them.

Lacus blushed slightly and nodded her head, Milly smiled at her boyfriend, while Cagalli spoke, "Go away from me Zala."

He ignored her and sat beside her, "Why? I can't see my girl?"

"I think you only want to annoy me."

He smirked widely, "Well that's one of the reasons also. And my other reason is 'I miss my blonde girl'."

"There are so many blonde's here, you can pick your option," she retorted.

Athrun laughed and leaned to her ear, "But I choose you."

Cagalli tried to manage her temper and returned sarcastically, "I'm flattered."

Athrun chuckled softly, this girl was interesting, he thought. Cagalli saw his food and his coffee, she smiled and spoke to him, "Athrun, could you get me a coke?"

"As your wish my dear." Athrun sat up and went to the vending machine.

_Dear my ass, she thought bitterly. _Immediately Cagalli put the salt, ketchup and chilly in his coffee, the rest of the guys stared and watched her in amazement. She stirred the coffee and continued eating her food when she saw he was returning with a coke in his hand.

"Here's your drink," he handed the coke to her.

Athrun stirred his coffee as all of them watched him in astonishment. The small smile came to the corner of her lip when Athrun lifted his coffee, but she frowned as Athrun waved to someone.

"Mr. Andy, come and sit with us." He said to the physics teacher.

Andy came to him and sat in front of Cagalli, "Hey how are you children? And you Cagalli, do you enjoy yourself here?"

"Yes Sir Andy, I like this college but I will be happier if someone disappears from my sight." Cagalli glared to Athrun.

Andy laughed, "So you have an enemy already? I wonder who is he or she is?"

"Sir, Cagalli brought me this coffee but I don't fell like drinking this. You can have it if you want." Athrun offered him his coffee.

Cagalli opened her mouth to deny about her bringing him that coffee and tried to warn the teacher, but it was too late, Andy sipped it, he coughed and dropped it abruptly as the coffee splattered on his shirt.

"My shirt!" he said, "And what the heck was in that coffee Zala?"

Athrun replied calmly, "Well you better ask my girlfriend of mine, " he pointed to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, could you explain this." The teacher interrogated her.

Cagalli tried to answer and thinking about the words, "Well, I – I…" she cleared her throat and continued, "I am sorry Sir, but I wanted Athrun to drink that coffee and well, I – I put salt, ketchup and chilly in it."

"You put what?" Andy spoke angrily while Athrun chuckled.

"And why did you put that in it and why on earth did you want Athrun to drink it?"

"I-"Before she could explain, Andy cut her words off and said, "Cagalli, you get one hour detention today." And he went to the restroom.

Kira, Dearka and Athrun roared with laughter, while Yzak, Milly and Lacus laughed quietly.

Cagalli turned her head on him, "You asshole! How did you know about that?"

"Language my dear," Athrun smiled, "And I did see you put something in my coffee, but I pretended I didn't know."

Kira laughed again, "Well sis, Athrun won this time, it was your lost."

_Argh!_ Cagalli wanted to scream and kick him. What had she done? She made the bet with the devil. The guy with an angel's face and a devil's heart, heck no! It was a devil's face and an evil heart. She cursed him silently.

* * *

AN: Here it is 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy this. And please R&R. Thank you for the entire reviewer from the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Xd it seems you all want Athrun lose? 

Cagalli Yula Athha : o.O I guess you are right, five months is a long time, so I edited it into three months, I am sorry about it and thank you for your correction 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bet with the Devil**

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

_AN : First I want to say sorry I changed the bet from five months into three months, Cagalli Yula Athha fangirl mentioned that five months are the bit too long and I agree for that. Sorry again for the confusion, -bow apologetically-_

_Ravenwyrd__ : Thanx and glad you like the summary and title :P_

_The Angels' Princess__ : O.O I guess you are right about my formal language, I will try to use more informal one on the next chapters and thanx for mentioning it. _

_----------------------------_

Chapter 3

After her detention, Cagalli went to the gate, she muttered when she saw Athrun standing by the gate, and he wasn't alone, he talked with the read haired girl. Cagalli recognized her as Meyrin Hawke. She ignored them and walked passing them.

Athrun chased her, "Hey, your really mean, I am here waiting for you and you ignored me." He pretended to be hurt.

Cagalli stopped and glared at him, she could feel that Meyrin stared deadly at her, "I didn't ask you to wait for me. And this detention is your damn fault!"

"Hey, half of it was your fault. If you didn't put those things in my coffee, it wouldn't have happened." He gave an amused glance at her, "But Cagalli, the whole three months will be interesting for me, your behaviors intrigue me."

Cagalli said lazily, "Yeah and it will be a living hell for me."

Athrun laughed, "Well I'll bring the car, let me give you a lift."

"Don't need that."

"Come on, don't be stubborn."

Cagalli sighed, she was too tired to argue, "Okay, okay."

Athrun took his car, he approached her and lowered the window, "Come inside Cagalli." Cagalli opened the door and sat beside him in the front.

As he drove the car Athrun asked her, "There will be a birthday party this weekend, you got the invitation from Stellar right? She is your classmate."

"Yeah, I got that," she replied lazily.

"So this Saturday I will pick you up at 8 PM. We will go to the party together."

"Whatev-" Cagalli got her senses back, "What? No way. I'm better going alone rather than with you."

"Ouch, I'm hurt," he mocked.

"And I will be happy if you are truly hurt," Cagalli retorted, "Thank you for _your offer_ but I will go with my brother."

Athrun shrugged his shoulders, "Okay then, but I will be there also." He smirked.

When they reached her home, she got out from the car, "Thank you for the lift, even if I didn't want it." And she slammed the door hard.

Athrun opened the window and shouted, "Hey!" Cagalli turned her head, "You forgot to give me something."

Cagalli asked him, "What is it?"

"You forgot to give me the goodbye kiss." He grinned.

Cagalli's temper was rising, she yelled loudly, "In your dreams Zala, my boyfriend who can't do nothing except flirting with women." And she went inside.

Athrun was bursting with laughter, "Nice temper."

-----------------

"Is there a Cagalli here?" The red haired girl asked someone in her class. Cagalli stood up from the chair and went toward her.

_Meyrin, another one of Athrun's fans. _"I'm Cagalli," She gave her the fake smile.

"Could you come with me, I want to ask you something." She said unfriendly.

_As if I don't know your intention._ Cagalli still smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy right now, why don't you speak here?"

"It's rather a personal conversation, "she bit her lower lip.

"Sorry but I'm busy,"

"Busy? What kind of activities are you doing now, I saw you were only talking with them," she pointed at Milly and Lacus.

Cagalli scowled, "Then you can write that on the letter and put it in my locker, I will reply your questions as soon as possible so now get lost and don't bother me again." She said coldly.

Meyrin stared at her shockingly and Cagalli could hear her murmur, "Bitch."

She only smiled at it and returned to her chair. Lacus interrogated her, "What did she say?"

"As usual with other girls." Cagalli frowned.

Milly chuckled, "Well at lest you managed to survive until this Friday."

--------------------------

"Here she is, you can do like I say," someone said to his friend.

"Leave it to me, but I'm wondering why you want to tease her a lot," his friend replied.

"Well I dunno either, but I like to see her mad, she is funny you know?"

The other guy shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

Kira and Cagalli separated at the party, he joined with his friends while Cagalli joined Milly and Lacus. A moment later, Milly went to her boyfriend while Lacus went to congratulate Stellar for her birthday. When she was sitting alone on the chair, a guy with orange hair approached her.

"Hey there, can I sit here?" he said.

Cagalli nodded and turned her head away from him.

"So you're Cagalli right, a new girl in our college? My name is Heine, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too Heine," Cagalli replied.

He stared and examined her carefully as if she was an item. Cagalli frowned and asked him, "Why you are starring at me?"

He put his finger on his chin and answered, "Hmm, you are hot and have a nice body also."

Cagalli blinked her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had heard, "Excuse me?"

He grinned, "I said that you have a nice body, and if you wear something sexy, I bet almost the boys would be drooling on you."

Cagalli held the urge to slap him, she stood up wanting to get away from him, but he caught one of her arms.

"Let me go jerk!"

"It seems you know nothing about guys, maybe I can teach you some skill?" He leaned closer and smirked, "How about a kiss?"

Cagalli's face went pale, this guy was sick. Cagalli gave him a deadly glare and she dug her nails on his grip, he released his hand from her and stared at her in amusement.

"You better not make fun with me," Cagalli spoke as she strode away from him.

She walked until she bumped into someone, she groaned frustratingly at him.

"What's wrong with you sour face? Bad mood?" Athrun smirked.

"There is a stupid guy bothering me." She said angrily.

"You could have gone with me, I could've taken care of you from that kind of guy." He mocked.

"Thank you, but I'm not that desperate," she shoved him.

Cagalli tried to find Milly and Lacus but she couldn't find them. Where are they? She was tired from walking, she picked the beer can from the table and went to the garden. At the garden she heard someone say her name, curiously she went closer to them. _That guy!_ Cagalli put her hand on her mouth. She saw Athrun and Heine talking.

"You should've looked at her paled face, she looked at me as she wanted to kill me at that time. And she is unbelievable, she hurt my hands with her nails." Heine spoke.

Athrun gave the soft chuckle, "I told you she is funny."

"She is but she's dangerous also, now she is you problem." Heine grinned, "And next time if you want to tease her, find another guy"

"Come on she isn't that bad." Athrun slapped his shoulder, "But thanks for it."

Cagalli blinked her eyes, Athrun and Heine knew each other and they tried to make fun of her? How dare they, she muttered angrily. Cagalli called them, "Hey you two!"

When both of them turned their head at her, she threw the beer can to Heine's head, even he was soaked with the beer, she didn't stop. She opened her handbag and threw her hairbrush and the face powder on him.

"Ouch stop that!" Heine begged, while Athrun laughed.

She looked at Athrun and she took of her left shoe then aimed it at his head. But he managed to evade it and catch it. He smiled with amusement at her and went toward her.

"Should I place the shoe on your left foot or you could do that alone?" He smiled mockingly at her.

She snatched her shoe from his hand and wore it. She heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey sis where are you?"

"I am in the garden, where a stupid dork standing in front of me. Now get yourself down here and meet me at the entrance, we're going home." She ordered him angrily, Kira agreed, he knew that he better not mess out with her when she was angry. After she placed her phone in her handbag, she walked toward the entrance leaving Athrun that was laughing uncontrollably.

-----------------------------------

AN : I guess I am so evil to Cagalli -sorry- but makes Athrun win is easier than Cagalli lol (need to figure out how to make Cagalli wins once in a while :P). About who will win the bet, still don't decide it yet, maybe Athrun, Cagalli or tie xD. And after this maybe my update will be slow, sorry kinda busy with school, and work.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bet with the Devil**

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny**

To Ravenwyrd : hey thanx and I saw you have nice idea about that but I tried to email you and it said failed o.O, do you have other email address:P

To cathrun : Well this is romance but I will put it later in the story :P

To eternallyasuka : maybe I will put cagalli flirtingwith someone also, and athrun jealous :P thanx for the idea

And thank you for the entire reviewers from last chapter, without you I cant continue this story :P

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

--------------------------

Chapter 4

The next morning Athrun called Kira, "Kira, is Cagalli there? I want to talk with her."

"You better not," Kira informed him, "She is really upset about yesterday. She said everything to me about what you had done to her. Athrun, don't you think that was too much for her? Why did you do that?"

Kira could hear his sigh, "I know, I feel a bit guilty, and that's why I call today. I want to invite her for dinner with me and apologize."

"You? Apologize?" Kira couldn't believe his ears, "Now I need to tell this to Dearka and Yzak."

"Hey what's wrong with that?"

"Athrun, during the 5 years we became friends, I never seen you apologize to any women. And I couldn't believe it, my sister can make you do that," Kira gave him a small laugh.

Athrun growled, "Whatever! Now give the phone to Cagalli, "he ordered him.

"I told you, you better not. She's really in a bad mood." Kira paused and continued, "But don't worry I will tell you about the dinner."

"Then tell her, I will pick her at 7 pm and we will dine at Minerva restaurant."

"Ok, I will tell her."

"Thanks Kira"

Kira put down the receiver and he went to Cagalli's room. Cagalli saw him and she grumbled, "What do you want?"

Seeing her, Kira hesitated, "I – well," he looked at her nervously and continued, "Athrun called and he invites you for dinner tonight at Minerva restaurant. He will pick you at 7 pm."

"I don't want to come!" She said angrily.

Kira sighed, "I knew you would say that. I'd admit he was wrong yesterday, but you need to come tonight."

"Why do you want me to dine with him so badly?", she looked at him suspiciously.

"You will know later."

Cagalli stared at him for a while and a wicked idea came to her mind suddenly. She remembered that Milly told her that Athrun didn't like Meer's company because she was too clingy. She smiled wickedly and asked, "Kira, do you have Meer's number?"

"Meer? How do you know her?" Kira puzzled.

"I met her once and I know she was Athrun's ex-girlfriend. Guess she hates me!" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she is. I have her number but what do you want from her?"

"Just give me her number!"

Kira gave her the number and left her alone in her room. Cagalli picked the phone and dialed Meer's number.

"Meer speaking," Meer answered the phone.

"Meer, It's Cagalli and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but, I want to talk with you."

"Cagalli? Ah Athrun's current-girlfriend right? What do you want from me? If you want to show off about your relation you better forget it." she frowned and spoke coldly.

"No, on the contrary, we have a date this night, but I don't want to dine with him. So why don't you replace me? Listen he will pick me up at 7 pm and you could go there also and pretend it's only a coincidence that you meet us there." Cagalli explained her plan.

"You said you wanted me to dine with him? Are you serious? I don't believe it." Meer asked disbelievingly.

"It doesn't matter you believe me or not, so how about that? Agree or not? Oh and btw we will dine at Minerva restaurant."

"Deal, I will come around 7 pm." (AN : I decided I wouldn't make her evil )

Cagalli placed the phone down to its place, and she smiled. _I will show you what I am Athrun._

Around 6.45 pm Kira informed Cagalli that Athrun was coming. Cagalli went downstairs to meet him. She saw him wearing dark blue pants with a long-sleeved shirt and his cologne smelled expensive. _Is that all for that for me? _She was almost impressed and even won't deny that he was handsome and attractive.

Athrun greeted her warmly, she looked at him in a wonder. _Why he is so different._ They went to the restaurant and found their seat. Remembering her plan, Cagalli smiled, Athrun stared at her. Cagalli frowned and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You should smile more often. You're prettier when you are smiling like that. "Athrun gave her the most gorgeous smile ever.

Cagalli felt her heart beating faster than usual but she won't fall for his trick again so she replied coolly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Athrun chuckled, "It is a compliment." He stared at her for a while and spoke, "Cagalli, I want to –" he stopped when he saw a girl with pink hair came to him.

"Athrun, it's such a coincidence we have met here." Meer talked as she went toward them.

"Hello Meer, do you mind to join us?" Cagalli asked her and the smile came to her face again.

"Sure if you don't mind. I'm not interrupting your date right?"

"Oh no you aren't, you are very welcome here. Please sit down." Cagalli replied warmly.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, with the 'what are you doing' expression, she gave him a triumph smile. Cagalli could hear, he cursed quietly. Cagalli talked with Meer while Athrun sat quietly.

"Well Athrun, it seems you have company." Cagalli rose from her chair, "I want to go home now, I am a bit tired from yesterday."

"What? We didn't even order our food. Stay! Don't go home." Athrun grabbed her wrist.

Meer stared at her with jealously, Cagalli ignored it and released his hand from her. She blew him a kiss with her palm, "Enjoy your company and goodnight." And she went outside leaving Athrun with Meer.

Kira and his parents went out when she arrived at home. She went to take a shower and changed with her casual shirt and pants. Two hours later the bell rang, she headed downstairs expecting Kira and his parents, but she was wrong. When she opened the door she saw Athrun.

Cagalli stared at his sour face, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? That should be my sentence, what are you doing back there? Why did you invite her and leave me alone with her?" Athrun accused her.

"Oh you mean Meer? Yes I invited her? What's wrong with that, I think she's good company for you and for sure she likes you." Cagalli retorted.

"But I don't want her company, what I want is yours. And when I tried to apologize about yesterday you left me with her." Athrun spoke abruptly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Apologize? Huh you? I don't believe it."

Athrun stared at her and his face softened, "Listen, I know yesterday I was wrong, so I invited you for dinner and wanted to apologize to you."

Cagalli looked at him, his face told her that he was speaking the truth. Cagalli cleared her throat and said nervously, "Well then I am sorry, I didn't know about that."

Athrun winked, "So will you forgive me?"

"Maybe I will forgive you."

"So now we are friends not enemies right?" Athrun spoke softly.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes to him, "Maybe, just for now. Who knows about tomorrow?"

Athrun gave an amusement smile, "You are interesting. I think I like you more." He grinned.

"But I think I still hate you." Cagalli replied coolly.

"Well that is a different matter, you are still remembering the bet right? Because I don't want to lose so I will make sure you fall for me."

"Oh sorry to say this but it's me who will win the bet." Cagalli replied him amiably.

"We'll see?" he paused and continued "Wait here I bought you something," Athrun ordered her as he went to his car to pick a plastic bag with the food inside. He handed it to Cagalli.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Lobster, I heard from Kira that you like it."

"Tha- Thank you." She felt nervous with his behavior. Sometimes Cagalli couldn't understand Athrun.

"Its nothing, its what a boyfriend will do for his girl." He raised his eyebrows.

"Only for three months." She reminded him.

"Well its time for me to leave, " he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and then he leaned over. She immediately drew back, but he kept her firmly. Their eyes met, Cagalli really felt uncomfortable with that, knowing what will happen later.

But she was wrong, he drew back and smiled, "Goodnight."

Cagalli watched him disappear to his car.

-----------

AN : There chapter 4 hope you guys will enjoy that If you have any suggestions and ideas , don't hesitate to tell me . Please R & R.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bet with the Devil**

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny**

_AN: Some of you like to make Athrun jealous ne, maybe I will put that on later chapters and thanx guysfor nice ideas._

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Next morning, Cagalli saw Meer standing near her locker, "Cagalli I wanted to talk with you for a while."

Cagalli sighed, she thought Meer would be angry with her, "What is it?"

"Hey don't put on a bitter face, I didn't come here to have a fight with you. I admit that I am a bit jealous, but it doesn't mean I hate you. " Meer continued and her face relaxed, "Maybe you know that I was Athrun's ex-girlfriend, and when he broke up with me, I was still waiting for him to come back to me, but I guess I was wrong. Yesterday, I could see everything, he said that he only likes me as a friend and nothing more." She smiled to Cagalli, "And you better keep him for you, don't give him to another women. You are lucky, don't you know it?"

Cagalli wanted to bang her head to her locker when she said that. _Lucky huh? _She shrugged, "I can't say I'm lucky," then she continued with smile from her mouth, "Thanx you are so kind, really different from other Athrun fans."

Meer chuckled, "Well I think I should warn you, better stay away from them, especially Meyrin. She really hates you. She thought that she will be Athrun's next girlfriend, but then you came here and snatched Athrun from her."

" Hey – hey, " Cagalli protested, "I didn't steal him from her!"

"Kidding," she grinned and looked at her watch, "Ok then, see you later, I need to go to my class."

Cagalli smiled and felt comfortable with her kindness, "See ya."

When she opened her locker she could feel someone behind her, and she knew it was Athrun. She stiffened when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shoved his arm but he kept his arm where it was. He leaned to her ear and quietly whispered, "Still friends?" She glanced at him and answered, "It depends." He smiled and then he spoke rather loud, "So how is my girl doing?"

"Fine," she said coolly.

They headed to class, Athrun's arm still around her. Cagalli desperately tried to shove it away, but it was in vain. People eyes went to them, almost all girls stared at her with jealously and Meyrin among them. She glared at Cagalli with fire in her eyes. Cagalli disgusted with her so she placed her arm around Athrun's waist and smiled pleasantly to her.

Athrun glanced at her, he was a bit surprised. He saw the direction where she was looking and gave her the understanding smile, "You hate her, is that it?"

She growled, "I am, she is horrible, you can see it from the look on her face, reminds me of Cruella from 101 Dalmatians movie."

He chuckled and grinned, "Well I don't care for her, I have you as my girl, no?"

Cagalli glanced at him then elbowed him and he laughed.

"Here, this is my class, see you later, " she said with toneless voice.

When she went inside, Milly and Lacus dragged her to her seat and questioned her.

"How is your date?" Milly's eyes flickering.

"How did you know about that?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira told us," now it was Lacus who spoke.

"Come on tell me what had happened from the party until your date." Milly demanded an answer.

Cagalli sighed in defeat, she told them about what had happened, from the Heine incident until the date with Meer's involvement. Milly and Lacus put their hand to their mouth, preventing from a loud laugh.

"You threw what? Shoe? Oh God, I can't believe it." Milly laughed.

"Oh, at that time I wanted to kill both of them, I wished I could throw a garbage can at their face." Cagalli was annoyed as she remembered that scene.

"Well at least he apologized to you, as far as I know he's never done that." Lacus laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He is and I really can't understand him, argh just forget about it!"

------

The following days went like usual, Athrun acted as a real boyfriend, Cagalli felt annoyed at that but she got used to it. What had troubled her was that Dearka renewed the bet, he informed them that at least they must have a date once in a while, Cagalli accepted the terms unwillingly. Athrun asked her again for a date this weekend, Cagalli had no choice but to accept.

During lunch Dearka asked her, "So Cagalli, tomorrow you have the date again with Athrun?" It was a statement not a question, she thought dryly.

She nodded her head mutely, Dearka frowned and asked, "Hey are you still angry with me?"

"Why should I?" she replied coldly as she sipped her drink.

"Because the bet's renewal?"

Cagalli put the glass down mildly and stared at him, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey don't get angry because of that, if you locked yourself everyday at home how will you two get close."

Cagalli growled, "I know I know, and I accepted the term right?"

Athrun held her hand and covered with his, "Easy girl, don't let him anger you."

Cagalli glanced, she stepped on Athrun's foot. She could see he winced a little, but he still held her hand, "I am not angry, just a bit upset."

Kira teased, "What a lovely dovey couple we got here!"

Cagalli sent him a deadly glare, "Say another word and you are dead!" Kira laughed nervously while Athrun smiled, "Kira, how come your scared of your sister?"

He replied, "Mind you, she is scary."

Milly then chuckled remembering the coffee incident, "Well Cagalli, you're not putting something again in his drink now?"

"Don't tempt me please," Cagalli said.

"Poor Sir Andy, he was the victim of your scheme." Athrun gave a short laughter and the rest of them laughed while Cagalli frowned remembering her one-hour detention.

Yzak looked at his watch, "Hey guys we need to go to class now." They agreed and went to their classes.

When Cagalli wrote the notes from the board, Milly whispered to her and gave her a piece of paper. She read that,

_Hey do you need help for your dress tomorrow, I can choose one for you._

Cagalli stared at her then wrote an answer,

_No need, I will wear my usual dress, shirt and pants._

Milly replied,

_Hey shirt and pants are you kidding me? Try something nice like a skirt or something, I bet that Athrun will like it, I could sense that he will like you sooner or later. And I hope you two have become a real couple, Athrun needs someone like you._

"What!" Cagalli stood up abruptly, the rest of the class and teacher jerked and eying her strangely.

"So Cagalli what's wrong, do you have a question?" The teacher asked her.

"I-I err no, sorry." She spoke nervously.

"Then please sit down."

Cagalli sat down and whispered to Milly who sat beside her, "What do you mean? We will not become a real couple that is the bet! Okay!"

Milly shrugged, "You will not know about what will happen."

* * *

AN : thank you for the entire reviewers from last chapter, without you I cant continue this story :P and hope you read also my other story "Love and Pride". C ya in the next chapter xD 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bet with the Devil**

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny**

_Ultimate Coordinator : thanx for your review but may I ask what is a class clown? _

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4eva_

-----

Chapter 6

Athrun picked Cagalli up around 5 o'clock for their second date. He examined her from up to bottom. Cagalli was annoyed with that and asked irritatingly, "What are you looking at?"

"So you are wearing a skirt? I am so lucky I could see it." Athrun said charmingly, but she ignored it.

"Now let me tell you, I am not wearing this skirt for you. It's because Kira told our parents about the date and my mom forced me to wear this!" She said annoyingly.

"Remind me to thank him later, "he grinned at her.

"Remind me also to kill him later." She replied back as Athrun chuckled and she continued, "So where are we going now?"

"You will know later. And you will not leave me again like the other day, I've learned my lesson."

He led her to his car, and started the engine. She kept silent in the car and studied the surrounding around it, and where he stopped in front of a big house, now she realized that they went to Athrun's house. The car went inside. When the gate opened they parked the car in the garage.

"So we will be having dinner at your house?" She said while Athrun led her to the living room.

A middle-aged woman with the blue hair descended the stairs hurryingly. She came toward them and greeted Cagalli politely, "Hello, I am Athrun's mother, Lenore Zala, and you are Cagalli right?" she said excitedly, "You are so pretty."

Cagalli stared at Athrun who only shook his head and she replied nervously, "Thank you Mrs. Zala, I am very glad to meet you also."

"Oh forgive me, but I am so excited, it is the first time Athrun brings his girlfriend to his home. And Athrun you better accompany her while I prepare dinner."

"Where is the maid?" Athrun asked his mother.

"She went away for a while." She replied him and disappeared into the kitchen.

While Athrun offered a seat to Cagalli, a wind came through the open window and blew her skirt revealing her underpants. Cagalli cursed quietly while she put a hand on the skirt.

Athrun laughed at her and she said angrily, "Close that damn window." He closed the window obediently and chuckled, "Nice underpants you wore and green suits you better."

Cagalli's face turned red with embarrassment while Athrun laughed at her.

"Stop laughing, " she went to him and punched his stomach. He stumbled and put his hands to her shoulder to adjust himself but he was off balance and made both of them fall. Cagalli landed on the top of him.

While they tried to get up, Athrun's mother came from the kitchen, "Athrun, Cagalli dinner is– ." She stopped talking and saw Cagalli on top of his son.

Both of them rose up immediately and his mother apologized, "Oh, sorry I didn't interrupt anything right?"

Cagall said embarrassingly, "No – no you got the wrong idea."

"No need to be shy, I've been young also. Do continue what your doing, I came to say that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." She winked at her son, "Next time, do it in the room and lock the door."

"Mom!" Athrun protested while Cagalli blushed.

Athrun turned to Cagalli, "Sorry, that is my mom."

Cagalli flushed, "That's ok."

Ten minutes later, they went to the dining room and Cagalli found that Mr. Zala was there also, sitting beside his wife. Athrun and Cagalli joined them and ate their dinner.

"So Cagalli, I heard you are just moving to this town, so do you like it?" Mr. Zala asked her.

Cagalli replied politely, "Yeah I am, I like this town, I met some nice friends."

"And a charming boyfriend." Athrun added with a wink.

Cagalli kicked his leg under the table and made him wince a little. Cagalli sipped her drink while Athrun's mother asked some questions that she never thought.

"So - where and when was your first kiss with my son?" Cagalli spattered her drink and coughed hardly and she could hear Athrun's chuckle.

Cagalli stared at her nervously and glanced up at Athrun, hoping he would help her. But she was wrong the one who helped her was Mr. Zala.

"Leave that poor girl Lenore, that question is kinda private."

His wife sighed disappointingly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that Cagalli."

"No that's ok Mrs. Zala." Cagalli replied secretly thanking Mr. Zala.

The rest of the dinner they spent it questioning her with questions like, do you like the food, do you have any siblings and etc. After dinner Athrun invited her to watch a movie in his room. Cagalli didn't agree at first, but she felt impolite to refuse in front of his parents.

Athrun set the DVD player and played the movie. He sat on the bed and stared at Cagalli, motioning her to sit beside him. Cagalli shook her head, but he caught her wrist and pulled her down beside him. Frowning she watched the movie silently. During the movie, they didn't talk too much.

Around 11 pm, he dropped her at her house and handed her something.

"What is it?"

"Open it later," he leaned to her and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight."

Cagalli stiffened a bit when he kissed her cheek but she managed to reply," Goodnight also and thank you for dinner."

As he drove the car away, Cagalli went inside her room and opened the thing Athrun gave to her. She opened it to find the hairbrush and face powder she threw to Heine last Saturday and realized it had been cleaned. The piece of paper attached on it and she read it : I thought you would miss your deadly weapon, and poor Heine.

Stupid Athrun, she thought and she realized she was smiling. She put the hairbrush and face powder inside her drawer.

---------

AN : Thank you for the entire reviewer from the last chapter, its mean a lot to me :P


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bet with the Devil **

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny **

An : I am trully sorry for the slow update, busy with school and stuff. And I am sorry also for Meyrin's fans, I made her evil.

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

* * *

Chapter 7

Another Saturday another date, Mia invited them to her party. And likewise, Athrun will fetch Cagalli while Kira went with his friends. At her house as Cagalli expected was big, she even had the basketball court in the garden and it was bigger than Athrun's house! At the party, Cagalli talked with Mia, Lacus and Milly in the garden while the guys have their own conversation.

"He is so cute." Lacus said dreamingly, looking at Kira.

Cagalli looked at Kira, he was talking with Athrun, and he held a coke and laughed with the rest of the guys. She found it hard to believe that her twin brother was cute.

"Even I looked at him so many times, it's hard for me finding him cute." Cagalli shrugged.

Mia and Milly chuckled while Lacus replied her, "He is, Cagalli, you are lucky to have him as your brother."

Cagalli agreed with her when she said she was lucky. He cared about her a lot and sometimes to her dismay, he was a bit overprotective.

"Cagalli, how is your progress with Athrun?" Mia asked her with shining eyes, "Seriously I was so surprised when you told me about the bet, but this is so interesting, I can't wait to see who will win, but don't worry he is yours. So tell me did he kiss you?"

Cagalli stared at her blankly and said desperately, "Why people keep asking me the same question? First, Athrun's mother, second Dearka, and next is you."

Mia laughed, "Well, I am curious you know? During our date, he never brought me to his home, but he brought you and even met his mother. It seems Athrun really likes you."

Cagalli sighed, "Don't forget, he doesn't want to lose the bet and no, he didn't kiss me."

When Mia wanted to reply to her, but the sight of Meyrin came to them made her stop. Mia whispered to Cagalli, "Here she comes, your worst enemy."

Cagalli frowned and answered Mia, "Don't mind her."

Milly interrupted them and said quietly, "I think you can't ignore her this time, she's coming our way I'm sure she wants talk with you."

She stood in front of Cagalli and Cagalli asked her coolly, "What do you want?"

Meyrin didn't reply her, instead there was malice in her eyes.

Cagalli was irritated, "Look, I know you hate me and I don't like you too. So if you want to say something, say it now. I don't want to see you standing here watching me as if I am a rare creature or something."

"Bitch," at last she said something. Milly was angry at her sudden outburst, but Cagalli prevented her to say something.

"So I am a bitch? Well, tell me when your birthday is, I will send a mirror for your present so you can look at your own face on it. Maybe after that you will know who is the real bitch is. Oh wait, or should I give you an expensive cosmetic, I am sure it will hide your ugly face." Cagalli attacked her. Meyrin went white and she stood still, she lost her line.

Cagalli continued, "And I wonder, can you speak another word except 'bitch', should I teach you how to speak properly?"

Cagalli could see her fury, but she didn't care, she was really upset with her. Meyrin clenched her fist and she said furiously, "I heard Athrun invited you to his home, is that right?"

Seeing her anger Cagalli smiled mockingly, "Yes he did, oh don't you know his parents are so understanding. They really gave us a lot of time to be alone." Cagalli provoked her.

Speechless, Meyrin retreated from her. Milly, Mia, and Lacus giggled.

"Cagalli, you are so evil." Milly smirked.

She grinned back, "Yeah I know."

Mia continued asking her while she eyed Athrun, "but Cagalli how come you are not jumping on him, he is so sexy. Look at him, he so cute when he is sweating like that."

Cagalli looked at him, he was playing basketball with Kira and other guys. Their eyes met and he smiled. He continued playing and won the game. He wept his sweat with his shirt and looked at Cagalli.

He shouted, "Come on, play with us."

Cagalli shouted him back, "I'm not in the mood to play."

Athrun headed to her, and dragged her away. Mia, Lacus, and Milly eyed them in delight. He put his hand on her shoulder, Cagalli tried to break free, but he was too strong.

"I told you I don't want to play." Cagalli informed him.

"Then don't play, but at least you can watch me. I want you to see me play."

"Show off, is that right?" Cagalli replied her.

Athrun laughed softly, "Yes, it is my intention."

"Sit there, "Athrun ordered her to sit on the bench near the basketball court. Cagalli obeyed him, she sat on the bench and watched him play.

The game was intense, and she admitted that Athrun played really well. She looked at the environment. She realized many people are watching them play. And some of them cheering for Athrun, and most of them are girls. Athrun's group won the game.

Athrun gave Cagalli a victory gesture, and it made some of girls jealous. Cagalli only returned itwith a weak smile. He sat beside her, and Cagalli could smell his scent. The smell of his cologne and his sweat mixed into one.

"How's my game?"

"Not too bad," Cagalli mocked him.

He raised his eyebrow, "Not too bad? Now don't lie my girl." He patted her hands.

Cagalli shoved it away, "Okay, I admit you play pretty well. Happy?"

Athrun chuckled, "That's better."

Kira approached Cagalli, "Hey sis can you get my cellphone? I left it upstairs on the bag."

Cagalli frowned, "Why don't you get it by yourself?"

"Come on Cagalli, I just finished my game, too tired for it."

Cagalli stood up and mumbled, "Lazy brother."

She went inside the house and took Kira's bag. While she descended the stairs, someone pushed her from behind. She felt and her head and slamming onto the floor, she couldn't see the person who pushed her because she fainted.

A familiar voice called her, "Cagalli are you okay?" Cagalli assumed it was Kira's voice.

Hardly, she tried to open her eyes. She felt dizzy, and the room was spinning around.

She saw Athrun kneeling in front of her, he was holding her hand, even in the blur mode, she could see his worried face.

"Is she okay?" She heard Lacus's voice and she saw the rest of her friends standing there.

"She hurt her head badly," Kira replied.

Cagalli murmured, "Someone, pushed me from the stairs."

Kira's face was red with anger, "Someone pushed you? I will find out and make him/her pay."

"Calm down Kira, right now we better bring her to the hospital," Athrun calmed his friend.

Athrun carried her easily, Cagalli rested her head on his chest and she murmured something to him, "Sorry and thank you."

Athrun whispered gently to her, "Don't worry, and try resting for now."

* * *

AN : Thank you for the entire reviewer from the last chapter, its mean a lot to me. Please R & R . 


	8. AN

AN : Sorry this one is not a chapter but this morning I got the review from anonymous person and I have deleted that flame. He / she flamed me very badly because I made Meyrin evil, that's why I put the warning inside if you are Meyrin fans please stay way from this fic, I know Meyrin won't do this in anime but please bear with me, I need someone for the antagonist and I chose Meyrin. That flame really turned me down now but don't worry I will still continuing this story so I only wanted to ask please bear with me and if you don't like to see Meyrin became the antagonist, don't read this story and please don't flame me. And thanks for the support from all of you I hope I can update this soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Bet with the Devil **

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny **

AN : I really2 thank you for the support from all of you Without the support from you I couldn't update this story. And like someone said to me : ignore the flamer and remember the good things. Please R&R

Thanks again and Merry Christmas minna san. May the joy came to you and your family in this Christmas.

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

It was Sunday, but Cagalli ended up in her room. The doctor suggested her to take a rest, and informed them that nothing serious was damaged in her head. Hearing the news, Kira and others were relieved.

"Cagalli, do you have any idea who pushed you from the stairs?" He sounded calm, but Cagalli knew him and she could tell he was hiding his anger.

She had someone in her mind, but she preferred to keep quiet because she didn't have any proof. "I have no idea."

Kira sighed, "I hope I found her or him soon. And now you better take a rest."

"Gee, you sound like my mother or something."

"Hey, I'm worried about you, okay? When I found you lying on the floor with blood all over your head, I was so scared that I would lose you." Kira said desperately.

She replied him, "You are exaggerating, Kira. It wasn't that bad." Then Cagalli lowered her head and apologized, "Sorry Kira, I didn't mean to make you and others worry."

Kira placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's ok, it's not your intention. And BTW Cagalli, Athrun is here, he came to visit you. Shall I call him now?"

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, you can call him."

Kira went downstairs and called Athrun. Minutes later, Athrun came to Cagalli's room and greeted her.

"Hey Cagalli, how are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks." She gave him a slight smile.

Athrun sat on the bed, "Here I bought some cake for you. Kira said you like black forest right?"

Cagalli frowned, "It seems, you and Kira have been discussing about me."

"Well since you are my girlfriend, so I want to know more about you, my beautiful girl." He grinned.

Cagalli shrugged, "As usual, sweet tongue. But don't worry, I won't be charmed by you."

Athrun laughed, "Well well, I guess I must find another method to charm you."

Cagalli hit his arms playfully, "Don't waste your time, it won't be happening."

He raised his eyebrow, "Is it? Don't be so sure."

"I am 100 percent sure."

Athrun shrugged and smiled, "I bet you are bored lying in this bed, wanna come to my house?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, "And Kira will kill you. He won't allow me to leave this bed till tomorrow."

"What a protective brother." Athrun rose from the bed, heading toward the door, "I will tell him. You better get changed now."

"Why are you so sure he would agree." Cagalli stared at him.

"Trust me, he will." He left her room.

Cagalli sighed and started to change her pajamas to casual cloths. She wore a simple T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. A couple minutes later, Athrun appeared and informed her that Kira allowed her to go.

"I wonder, what did you say to Kira? How come he agreed with you?" Cagalli asked him as she came out from the car and headed to the living room.

"Nothing, I only said that you're bored in your room so I invited you to my house."

"Gee, he trusts you more than me."

Athrun laughed, "He knows me well."

Cagalli sat on the chair and she saw his mother descending the stairs holding the little girl in her arms. Cagalli asked Athrun,"You never told me you have a sister."

"She isn't, that little girl is my cousin. Her parents attended the party and they asked my mother to look after her." He informed her.

Cagalli nodded her head understandingly and Athrun's mother came to them, "Hey Cagalli, welcome. I'm glad you came again." She turned her head and spoke to her son, "Athrun, I want to go out for a while, you don't mind take care of her for a while right?"

Athrun nodded his head and he took the child from her. Cagalli smiled at the little girl, "Hello, my name is Cagalli. What's yours?"

The little girl said shyly, "My name Caroline."

Cagalli jerked her head to Athrun, "How old is she?"

"Four. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," he handed the girl to Cagalli.

First time Caroline acted shy around her, but Cagalli kept talking with her and she got closer to her. Athrun watched her in admiration, "I never knew you liked children."

"I like children, they are so cute and innocent. Well as long they are not too naughty I can manage them." She replied him as she played with Caroline.

Athrun smiled, "So Cagalli wanna try my cooking?"

Cagalli looked at him, "You can cook?"

"Even though I'm male, I can cook, " he grinned. "Don't tell me you can't cook."

"Nice guess, honestly I couldn't."

Athrun laughed, "Sometimes I doubt your femininity. "

Cagalli punched his shoulder slightly, "Hey!"

"Sorry, just kidding." He smiled and said, "Come on, we better go to the supermarket and buy some food to cook."

Cagalli followed him outside still carrying Caroline. They went to the nearest supermarket and shopped together. When they wanted to pay for the food, the cashier asked them a question that made Cagalli blush.

"What a lovely daughter you have, how old is she?"

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears, this lady thought Caroline was her child and… Athrun's? She blushed and tried to explain, but Athrun spoke.

"She is four years old."

"Oh, so both of you are married at such a young age." The lady smiled as she counted and purchased their foods.

Athrun placed his hand around Cagalli's shoulder, and the lady smiled, "Such a lovely couple you are. And your daughter is so cute."

Cagalli stared at Athrun, hoping he would clear the misunderstanding, but he said nothing. Outside, Cagalli asked him angrily, "Why did you tell her that she is our child and we are married? And I am only 18, how it is possible I have a daughter with 4 years old? So I am supposed to be married at age 13?"

"Well Cagalli, I've never said that you are my wife and Caroline was our daughter. And she doesn't know our age. Maybe she thought we are around 22 or 23 years old" Athrun replied calmly.

Cagalli blinked her eyes and she thought he was right,"But you didn't deny it also."

Athrun smiled, "Then why you didn't clear it?"

Cagalli said annoyingly," Because I didn't have the chance to speak."

"Then leave it, if we came back and told her the truth, wouldn't that be strange?"

Cagalli stared at him and sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

They went home and Athrun started to cook while Cagalli watched TV and played with Caroline. When he finished cooking, he called them and started to eat. Even Cagalli hated it, but she didn't deny that he was a good cook. The rest of the day they spent it with watching a movie.

Around 8 pm, Athrun drove Cagalli home. He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight and see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

She watched his car drive away, she couldn't believe that she hated that man before, but now her hatred was gone. She admitted she liked his company, and then she frowned and thought, _I wonder why?_

Cagalli shrugged and said to herself that she liked it because he was her friend. With that thought she went inside the house.

---------------------------------------------

An : Ok here the chapter 8 hope you like it . Thank for the entire review from the last chapter.


	10. chapter 9

**The Bet with the Devil **

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny **

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

_-----------------------------------------_

Chapter 9

Cagalli hummed to herself in the bathroom, Athrun was waiting for her at the school's gate. She was getting used to having Athrun around her. She didn't deny she liked his company, but nothing more, she convinced herself.

When she was about to come out from the stall, she heard the door open. She recognized the voice, one of them was Mia and the other she suspected was Mia's friend, the one who called her a bitch at her locker. The girl who had short and dark hair.

"Tell me, was it you who pushed Cagalli from the stairs?" Mia asked her friend.

"I did not!"

"Don't lie to me Samantha. I saw you following Cagalli into the house." Mia spoke angrily," Admit it and apologize to her."

Samantha glared at her, "Okay, it was me who pushed her so what? I hate her, I don't know what has gotten into your mind. You befriend with her? Are you crazy?"

"You… why do you hate her so much, she's done nothing wrong!"

"I just can't believe that Athrun is actually going out with her," Samantha exclaimed, "She is ugly and there's nothing special about her. And you know what? You think I like you, Mia? No, it isn't, I hate you. I hung around with you because I wanted to get close with Athrun. And I hate that ugly bitch even more than you."

Mia looked at her disgustingly, "You are a crazy girl, and you are obsessed with Athrun. And Cagalli is not ugly."

_Okay that's it, I couldn't stand it any longer. That girl not only pushed me, but also calling me a bitch and ugly. _"Hey," Cagalli opened the stall.

"Cagalli," Mia spoke surprised that Cagalli heard the conversation.

"Thank you Mia for defending me, "Cagalli said to Mia, smiling.

"And you, Samantha right?" Cagalli turned to face her, "I wanted to give you something."

With the smiling face Cagalli came to her and slapped her right cheek hard. Samantha's eyes widened and Mia stared disbelievingly.

"That's what you get for pushing me from the stairs. Thank God I didn't punch you on the face" Cagalli went to the door and said to Mia, "Later Mia."

"Bye Cagalli," Mia waved and chuckled.

Cagalli walked along the corridor trying to calm herself, she saw Athrun coming to her.

"Hey," Athrun waved to her, "I waited for you at the gate, but you didn't come so I came looking for you."

"Athrun," She replied.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" He studied her face, "You look like you want to kill someone."

"It's none of your business."

"Come on, tell me."

"You really want to know?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to know," he replied and nodded his head.

"The girl, named Samantha, called me an ugly bitch," she yelled at him, "and she's the one who pushed me from the stairs."

"She did that?" Athrun looked stunned.

"Yeah, she did, but leave her, I already slapped –"Athrun cut her off with grabbing her hand.

"Where is she now?" he looked at her, he was definitely angry.

Cagalli tried to break her free, "Just leave it Athrun."

"Tell me, where is she?" she sighed in defeat, it was an order not a question, "She is in the girl's bathroom."

Athrun dragged her to the place, they saw Mia heading toward them, Cagalli smiled at her weakly and Athrun ignored her. Mia stared wonderingly and followed them

Samantha just came out from the bathroom as she was rubbing her red cheek with her handkerchief.

"Hello Athrun," Samantha smiled charmingly.

"What did you do to Cagalli?" Athrun yelled at her.

"Calm down Athrun," Mia saw Athrun's rage and was trying to calm him down.

"I didn't do anything," she lied and Cagalli could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Athrun snapped, "You pushed her from the stairs, didn't you. Admit it!"

Samantha looked at him in fear, her voice trembling, "Ye-yes I did."

"Now apologize to her."

Samantha apologized, "I'm sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli knew she didn't say that from her heart, but she didn't want to make any more fuss, "That's ok, I already slapped you on the face so we're even."

"Do that again and I will make sure you will regret it." Athrun glared at her.

He grabbed Cagalli's hand again and dragged her.

"Athrun let me go!" Cagalli yelled, "Calm down can't you?"

Athrun calmed down a little and released her hand.

"You don't need to make her scared like that you know," Cagalli said trying to enlighten the situation.

"She deserves it."

"She does, but don't worry and I told you, I already slapped her face."

Athrun looked at her blankly and grinned, "I guess you slapped her hard. The red mark shows it all."

Cagalli sighed in relief that Athrun was back into his original mood again. She stared at him, "Anyway thank you."

Athrun smirked charmingly, "Your welcome, that's what a boyfriend is for."

Cagalli sneered, _that stupid smirk again_. She shrugged and smiled, _at least he wasn't that bad_.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An : Ok here the chapter 9 hope you like it . Thank you so much for the entire review from the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Now please R & R .


	11. Chapter 10

**The Bet with the Devil**

_Thanx for my beta-reader asucaga4eva_

**AN: Sorry for the slow update, I am so busy lately. Btw hope u guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

"So it's Samantha who pushed you?" Milly said with a concerned face.

Cagalli nodded her head, "Yeah, she did. But that's ok, she won't bother me again. I saw her yesterday and she was avoiding me. I think she's scared."

Lacus beamed, "Well if there was someone who threatened me like Athrun did, I'll be afraid also. But Cagalli, it is the first time I've seen Athrun so angry like that. He never threatened a girl before. "

Milly nodded in agreement, "Me too, don't you think that Athrun really likes you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli frowned and sighed, "It's impossible, I don't think like that. Maybe he sees me as a friend, nothing more".

"Cagalli, maybe you don't know, but the way he acts around you, it's so different from the way he acts with other girls. I've never seen him like that. He is so nice toward you." Milly said with a weak smile.

"He is, but it doesn't mean he likes me. Maybe he sees me as a best friend." Cagalli replied and sighed, "I don't know why, but when he's nice to me, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Lacus wondered.

"Well because I – I might –" She stopped.

_I might fall in love with him, _she thought and the realization hit her,_ Oh Crap, I already did!_ She panicked, Milly and Lacus were confused.

"So Cagalli, you might what?" Milly was curious.

_Oh god how could that happen. Okay I need to calm down._

"Well, I – I might –"

"Yes?" Lacus and Milly listened carefully.

She looked at them, she couldn't tell them the truth, "Well I – I don't know."

Lacus and Milly frowned, "Cagalli, please tell us what it is. You're lying to us, aren't you?"

"Oh please don't ask me any further, I really don't know." She lied.

Lacus sighed, "Okay then, now let's finish our meal and continue our window-shopping."

They were wondering around the mall and stopped when they saw the chocolate shop.

"Let's go inside, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I want to give some to Dearka." Milly said happily.

Lacus agreed, "Yeah I want to get some for Kira also, Cagalli, he likes chocolate right?"

Cagalli nodded her head, "Yeah he does."

"Then let's go inside." Milly and Lacus said in unison.

After Milly and Lacus found what they wanted to buy, Cagalli asked, "Does Athrun like chocolate?"

Both of them turned their heads to Cagalli, surprised.

"What?" Cagalli retorted.

"Cagalli, I thought you don't like him. Why are you bothering to buy chocolate for him if you hate him?" Milly wondered.

"I – well I did hate him, but now he's fine."

Lacus smirked, "Oh I see, you like him."

"What? No – no it's impossible. I don't like him, no - I mean, I like him, but as a friend nothing more." She lied.

"Well if you say so, and yes, he likes chocolate." Lacus smiled and winked.

"I - I see," Cagalli stammered.

Lacus and Milly stared at each other and smiled, knowing perfectly what had happen to Cagalli.

Tomorrow morning, Cagalli met Mia and Milly near the gate.

"Cagalli don't forget to give that to him," Milly winked as she left her while Mia smiled at her understandingly and wished her good luck.

"What's wrong with everyone, is it strange when I want to give chocolate to him" she mumbled.

She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to see who that person was.

"Oh damn Athrun, you scared me," she said as she calmed herself. Her heart beating so fast, after the realization yesterday, she started panicking.

_Okay I need to calm down, act natural_, she said to herself.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He touched her forehead.

Cagalli pushed his hand away and blushed slighly, "No, I'm fine."

_Oh god, this cant be happening, I blushed! _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am," she replied calmly.

Athrun shrugged and they continued walking inside. Athrun stopped in front of his locker and when he opened it, he saw that his locked was loaded with gifts, chocolates from girls.

Cagalli was annoyed to see that, she said angrily, "Well it seems you have so much chocolates so you don't need mine."

She started to turn away from him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"You got me one?" Athrun asked gently.

Cagalli pushed him away, "I did, but you don't need mine."

"Who said I didn't want it?" He said as with his hand on his hip, "On the contrary, I don't need their gifts," he pointed to his locker, "You can have it or take it away, it's up to you. But I want yours."

Cagalli sounded happy, but she couldn't show it, she must act natural, "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head and Cagalli took her present out from her bag and gave it to him.

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day."

Athrun took it from her and he smiled, staring at her, "Thank you."

He slowly came closer to her, he bent his head to hers. When their face only two inches apart….

"Hey, Athrun, Cagalli." Someone shouted from behind as they jumped apart from each other.

"Wow, you are a lucky boy. Look at your locker," Dearka whistle.

Cagalli immediately excused herself, "Er- sorry guys I need to go to my classroom, see you later."

She walked fast to her classroom. _What was that? _She thought as she touched her burned check with her hand.

Athrun saw her escape and glared at Dearka as he left him.

Dearka stared wonderingly and said, "What the hell is going on?"


	12. Chapter 11

**The Bet with The Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

_Thank you so much for my beta reader asucaga4eva_

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Tell me Cagalli, youre acting really strange today. What happened?" Milly raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"No-nothing," her reply only made others more suspicious.

"Oh I knew it, its related with Athrun right?" Milly said knowingly.

"No no it has nothing to do with him." She stammered.

Lacus smiled and spoke understandingly, "Cagalli, maybe we don't know you well, but it is our first time we saw you act so nervous and strange. Thats ok if you don't want to tell us, but we are your friends, so if you need help or someone to talk to, don't hesitate finding us." She placed her hands on Cagalli's shoulder while Milly and Mia nodded their heads, agreeing with what Lacus had said.

Cagalli looked up to them and smiled, "Thank you all of you. But its not that I don't want to tell you, but well," she ruffled her hair, "Promise me don't tell this to anyone even to my twin brother."

The three girls nodded their heads.

"I err you know."

"Yeah what is it?" Milly asked impatiently.

"I - I think I'm starting to like him." Cagalli blurted.

Lacus smiled, Mia clasped her hands cheerfully and Milly started to giggle.

"Oh we knew that," Milly informed her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh no Cagalli, but lately your behavior around Athrun has changed. So we assumed that you're starting to like him. And we were sure when you wanted to give him a Valentines chocolate." Lacus talked calmly.

"Speaking of chocolate, did you give it to him?" Mia asked her.

Cagalli looked at them and started to blush, remembering how they almost kissed.

"You are blushing!" Mia sounded amused.

"I am not!" She defended.

"Oh yes you are," Milly teased, "I predict that he kissed you right?"

"He did not! "

"No?" Mia raised her eyebrow.

"Well almost." She admitted.

"Almost? I don't think I understand." Lacus said puzzled.

"Err when we were almost kissing, Dearka came so we jumped apart and acted like nothing has happened." She said shyly.

"That stupid Dearka!" Milly muttered.

"Speak of the devil, here they come." Mia spoke.

The boys walked to the girls table and sat together with them.

"Hey," Kira greeted.

"Hey Milly, miss me?" Dearka said to her and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Milly stiffened and gave him a glare. Dearka confused with Milly's behaviors and started to whine.

"What wrong with people today, first time it was Athrun and now you. Did I do something bad or what?" he said annoyingly.

Milly kept glaring at him while Athrun looked at him and started to speak, "Could you stop whining?"

Dearka was taken back and stopped at once, unknowingly what has happened and what had he done.

The rest of the boys discovered the tensions and they ate in silence. After they finished eating, the boys started to go back to their class. Athrun started to rise from the chair and whispered to Cagalli.

_Meet me at schools gate after school._

Cagalli turned her head and looked at him.

Lacus smiled, "I don't know what he said to you, but good luck. Don't worry your little secret is safe with us."

Like what he had said, Cagalli searched for him at the gate. She walked toward him and greeted, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for this." He showed her the chocolate that she gave him, "and I wanted to give you something," He said as he gave her a box.

"What is it?" she took it and started to open the box.

Cagalli's eyes softened when she saw lion doll, "Thank you, but you don't need to give me this."

"Thats ok, so do you like it."

"Yeah it's cute. But how do you know about my favorite animal?"

"I asked Kira, he is your brother, he must know about your favorite."

Cagalli nodded her head, "Yeah he must be, thank you Athrun."

"Glad you like it, and Cagalli…"

"Yeah what's wrong?" Cagalli said looking at him.

Athrun shrugged, "Nothing just forget it."

Athrun drove her home and bid her goodbye and kissed her cheek. Cagalli waved and said thank you to him. Seeing him from afar, she started to smile and touched her cheek.

* * *

AN: Sorry, sorry……… It's been a long time sincemy last update. Busy with stuffs and school. Thank you so much for the entire reviewers. And don't forget R&R again xD. 


	13. Chapter 12

**The Bet with the Devil**

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4eva_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Say Cagalli, will you come to my party again this Saturday?" Mia asked Cagalli cheerfully.

"Party again?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow at her.

"Yeah… What?"

Cagalli stared at her and sighed.

_Gee how stupid I am not realizing that she likes this kind of activity._

"Nothing"

Mia stared suspiciously at her and shrugged, "So are you coming or not?"

"I guess I have no choice." Cagalli gave up.

Mia clasped her hands cheerfully, "That's great, and by the way Cagalli, Lacus and the others are coming also. And don't forget wear a fine dress."

"What? Why should I wear that thing?" Cagalli shouted disbelievingly.

"Gee Cagalli, because it a dance party."

"Then I won't go."

"What? No way, you must go Cagalli or else…."

"Or else what?" Cagalli glared at her.

"I'll tell Athrun about your confession." Mia smirked evilly.

Cagalli gaped at her, "Hey that's blackmail."

"I know."

"You are deceitful, fine, fine, I will go." Cagalli replied annoyingly

XXXXX

Saturday has come, the day that Cagalli tried to avoid. The day she must wear high heels and a stupid gown. Cagalli spun around and looked at the mirror. She wore little make up and she wore an apple green long gown with a V – neck and high sleeves.

She sighed at her reflection in the mirror, hoping that her appearance was okay. Her thoughts were cut off when someone shouted from above, "Cagalli, Athrun is here."

"Kira, tell him to wait for a while. I'm almost done." Cagalli shouted back.

Cagalli grabbed her handbag and went downstairs. She felt Kira's and Athrun's eyes on her. She felt the color rising on both cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Cagalli said nervously.

Athrun has never seen her in dress before, he knew that she was pretty, but he has never seen her prettier than now.

"Wow Cagalli, you are gorgeous." Kira admired her look.

"Yes you are." Athrun agreed.

"I – I see." Cagalli blushed at Athrun's comment.

Athrun offered his hand, "So shall we go princess."

Cagalli put her hand on his and said sarcastically, "Of course my Lord."

Athrun chuckled at her sarcasm and led her to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mia's house-

Athrun opened the door, offered his hand and led her to the entrance of the house. They both went inside and spotted their friends.

"Oh my gosh Cagalli, you are so pretty." Milly praised her.

"You are stunning." Lacus agreed.

"And eye-catcher." Mia smirked.

Cagalli blushed and smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"Well then both of you enjoy yourself here." Mia winked and left them.

"Come on Lacus we must find our partners." Milly dragged her and left them alone.

Cagalli mumbled, "What nice friends."

They both stayed quiet and neither of them spoke for about 5 minutes. Athrun broke the silence. "I'll get you a drink."

Cagalli nodded her head. When Athrun went to get a drink, someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw a guy smirking at her.

"Care for a dance." A guy with the purple hair asked her.

Cagalli refused his offer politely, "No thank you, but I have a partner."

"But I don't see him, it's a pity that he left you."

Cagalli snorted, "He went to get me a drink. Now go away please."

The guy held her hand and dragged her, "Come on, just one song."

Cagalli twisted her hand from his and said angrily, "Are you dumb or what, I said I don't want to!."

To her distress he ignored her and put his hand on her waist, Cagalli almost punched him, but she stopped when she saw the guy wince and she found Athrun put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

_He must griped his shoulder tight._

The purple guy turned his head to see the person who caused the pain on his shoulder.

"Don't you see that the lady doesn't want your company, and I warn you, never touch her again." He spoke with a dangerous tone and tightened his grip.

That guy winced again and he released Cagalli, and he stormed away from them.

"Are you okay?" Athrun handed her the drink.

"Yeah I am, thanks for the help." She smiled.

Athrun sighed, he took her glass and dropped it on the table. He held her waist and dragged her away to the garden.

Cagalli asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I know you are not comfortable inside, you don't like big crowds and loud noises right?" Athrun answered her.

Cagalli's eyes widened _how the hell does he knows?_

"Err yeah, " she looked at the ground.

Athrun raised her chin and he offered his hand, "Dance?"

Cagalli blushed and placed hers on his, "Only one song."

Athrun pulled her and he placed his left hand to her waist and Cagalli placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt nervous when she found Athrun standing near her.

"Relax," Athrun whispered in her ear.

Cagalli blushed when she could feel his breath and they both started to dance. When they stooped dancing, Athrun looked at her warmly and started to lean down. Cagalli felt the color on her cheeks rise when he brushed his lips to hers.

After they broke the kiss, with the color in her cheeks Cagalli spoke, "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to." Athrun said bluntly, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh…"Cagalli disappointed with his answer, she hoped for another answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She lied, "Athrun? May I go inside, Mia and others might be worried. And why won't you go find Kira and others also."

Athrun nodded his head, "okay, but stay away from that guy."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow to him, _is he jealous_? She smirked, _it's a good start_. She started to smile and spoke, "Don't worry, I don't like him."

* * *

AN: Thank you for the entire reviewers from the last chapters. Athrun and Cagalli are doing fine or not? Well find it in the next chapter. Don't forget R & R. 


	14. Chapter 13

**The Bet with the Devil **

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4eva_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 13

After the night at Mia's house, Cagalli acted more cheerful, her relation with Athrun was getting better. Mia, Milly, and Lacus interrogated and demanded her an explanation about her current mood.

"Explain it!" Mia's voice sounded pretty angry, but her eyes were shining with curiosity and delight.

"Explain what?" Cagalli said confused.

"Oh please Cagalli, don't pretend you have no clue, we want to know the reason." Milly narrowed her eyes.

"I really don't know what you are talking about!" She replied annoyingly and didn't pay attention to them.

"What they mean is your cheerful mood. Since that dance party, you acted incredibly happy and smiled a lot." Lacus spoke, she was also curious.

She replied bluntly, "Oh that! Maybe it's because Athrun kissed me."

"What?" The three of them spoke at the same time.

Realizing that she gave them the answer that she wanted to keep a secret, she covered her mouth with her hand and muttered, "Oh crap!"

"When did he kiss you?"

"Is that your first?"

"Did you like it?"

Covering her ears, Cagalli yelled, "Enough! One question at the time please! And lower your voice. People are staring at us."

"Ok then when did he kiss you?" Milly asked.

Cagalli sighed, _how come I blurted like that, ah well no harm telling them._

"Well at the night of the party, we went to the garden, danced for a while, and you know…" She flushed, her cheeks burning.

The three of them shrieked in delight and Mia hugged her.

"Promise me don't say this one to anyone else, especially you, Mia." Cagalli glared narrowing her eyes at her. "Last time, you blackmailed me."

"Hey, I beg to differ. Because of me he kissed you, right?"

Cagalli sighed, _even I hate to admit it, but she is right._ "Okay, but don't do it for the second time."

Mia lifted her hand, "I promise."

They chatted and continued to question her. A minute later, Cagalli's cellophane rang.

"Hello? Cagalli speaking."

"Cagalli, it's me Athrun. I came to your house and Kira said that you went out with your friends. Where are you now?"

"I am at the mall, Mia wanted to buy a new dress."

"So what time you will finish? I will pick you up."

"I don't know, but you don't need to pick me up. I will go home with my friends."

"Okay then see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She turned off her cell phone and felt that her friends were staring at her. She gave them a yell, "What now?"

"I am envious of you, I wish I had a boyfriend like you when both of you like each other." Mia sighed and pretended to look sad.

"Wha – what?" Cagalli stammered, "He is not my 'real boyfriend'."

"And - ," Cagalli felt sad, she knew that she liked him, but does he like her also. From his reaction toward the purple haired guy where she discovered that his name was Jona, she knew that he had a feeling for her, but did he. Deep down in her heart she was afraid, afraid that Athrun was kind to her because of the 'stupid bet'.

Speaking of Jona, she really hated him. He was a senior and since that day he kept bugging her and asked her for a date. Surely she rejected him, but he didn't stop. _What a nerve._

"And?" Lacus asked waiting for her answer.

She broke away from her thought and sighed, "Never mind." She must stop worrying about Athrun, "Come on, let's keep walking."

As they were walking, they heard a voice.

"Cagalli, my honey."

They stopped, Cagalli was pale. She recognized the owner of that voice. The man that she had never wanted to see for the second time. Quickly, Cagalli grabbed Lacus's hand and started to run away while Milly and Mia followed them.

"Hey wait!" Jona yelled as he chased them.

They kept running, but unfortunately he was faster than what Cagalli expected. Tired of running, Cagalli stopped. He reached her and grabbed Cagalli's shoulder and spun her around.

"What do you want?" She said frustrated.

"Don't make that kind of face, it will ruin your beauty. And don't forget I am your senior, you should respect me a little, my honey." He made a charming face whereas from Cagalli's opinion was disgusting.

"For the second time, what do you want?"

"Isn't this fate? Among the hundreds of people here I could spot and meet you." He continued babbling.

Cagalli's temper rising, she couldn't hold it any longer. 'Is he stupid or what', she thought.

"What – do – you – want?"

"Calm down, my honey, I only want to express my happiness to see you again."

"I am not your woman!" she yelled whereas Milly, Mia, and Lacus tried to hold their laughter.

"Why not, honey? The moment I saw you I thought that you will be perfect to be my partner in life."

Cagalli felt sick, "What did you say?"

"What I mean is that someday you will be my wife." He smirked.

"Are you insane or what? Who said that I wanted you to be my husband, did I say I like you? No right, so stop imagining such a thing." She said calmly while in fact she held back her anger. "And I like someone else, so I am sorry I couldn't fulfill your dim-witted ideas."

"That's fine for me, as long as you are not married to him, I still have a chance."

She paled with disgust, _I've got enough for him._ She ignored him and turned away to her friends. When she started to walk, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Cagalli and her friends were shocked, immediately she pushed him away, but he held her tight. He leaned his face towards her, wanting to kiss her. She tried to struggle while their friends were in a state of shock. And when his face was getting closer, Cagalli kicked hard at his 'precious thing' that was located in between his thighs.

Cagalli saw his face went white and he dropped onto the floor, writhing and moaning in pain while people watched him in wonder. She took the chance and ran away as fast as possible. Milly, Mia and Lacus followed her as they laughed loudly.

-----

"I worship you." Dearka spoke as he out his food tray on the table.

"About what?" Cagalli asked in astonishment.

"Milly told us about yesterday, how you injured him. Poor him, it must be hurting a lot." Dearka smirked.

"You have done a good job Cagalli," Kira praised her as he laughed a little.

"Well he deserved it!" She replied.

"Yeah, you are great, my honey?" Athrun smirked as he said playfully.

"Stop that 'my honey thing' it's reminds me of him!" She said irritated.

"Why, my honey?" He continued teasing her.

"For the love of God stop that or else –"

"Or else what?" Athrun challenged her.

"You will encounter the same experience with him!" She yelled and the rest of the gang laughed loudly.

* * *

AN: Yeah I have updated, sorry it took me a long time to do it. Thank you so much for the last chapter's review. Sorry also for the short chapter. And please R & R. 


	15. Chapter 14

**The Bet with the Devil **

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4eva_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 14 

Cagalli looked at the calendar in front of her. She counted how many days left about the bet with Athrun. Part of her wanted the bet to finish soon, but another part was afraid how Athrun would act towards her afterward.

_1 week left and the bet is over, _she sighed.

Outside she heard Kira calling her name, "Cagalli, your friends are coming. Why don't you come down now?"

"Okay, give me a minute." She shouted back.

After she got ready, she came down to meet them.

"Hi, what's up?" Cagalli greeted.

"Nothing serious, we want to have a chat with you." Milly smiled.

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows, "Chat? About what?"

Lacus beamed, "Why don't you show us your room."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at them. She felt strange but, she ignored it and shook her head.

"Okay, follow me."

Lacus, Milly, and Mia followed her to her room. As soon as they approached her room, all of them sat on the bed. There was a pregnant silent for a while, but Milly broke it.

"Okay Cagalli, since the bet is almost over, what will you do? Will you tell him the truth, or do you still want to win the bet?"

_Oh no, among so many question why should she ask me that?_ Cagalli was silent, w_hat will she do? Win the bet, or lost it? _

She thought hard and none of her friends interrupted her. They knew she was confused, so they decided to help her. Athrun was being so kind and acted like a real boyfriend around her and Cagalli tried to convince herself, but deep down inside she was afraid.

"I don't know, what should I tell him? All of you know my real feelings, but I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way I do." There was a sad tone in her voice.

Lacus sighed and comforted her, "Trust me Cagalli, I have known him for a long time. The way he acts around you is different to any other girl. I told you this before right?"

Cagalli nodded her head, "Yeah, but he was a player, who knows, maybe he's kind to me because he doesn't want to lose the bet. Speaking of the bet, I don't really care for that one, I don't mind winning or losing. The thing that I'm afraid of is that he doesn't return my feelings. This is the first time I liked someone."

Mia came near her and held her hands, "Don't worry Cagalli, he won't do that."

"I know but – "

"Okay," Milly sighed in defeat, she was so stubborn, "Whatever you decision is, we will support you Cagalli, but please think about it carefully. Both of you are our friends, we don't want either of you to be sad."

"Thank you." Cagalli replied and felt happy, she has people who she could call friends.

"Cagalli you are free today?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, Athrun said he has an appointment with his friend."

Lacus clasped her hands, "Okay then, why don't we go out now. Let's go shopping."

"Shopping again? Last week we did that right?" Cagalli frowned and the only answer she got was Lacus's smile.

----------------------

1 week has passed and today was the day she would tell him the answer. In the past week, she has thought hard and decided that she would tell him the truth.

Walking through the gate, Athrun came from behind and whispered something before he went to his friends, "I am waiting for your answer."

From the tone of his voice, she knew he was grinning and mocking her, but she didn't mind, in fact, she kinda liked it. _It's going to be okay,_ she said to herself.

Before she reached her classroom, Meyrin came to her.

_Oh not her again._

Cagalli ignored her, but she grabbed her hand and said coldly, "I know the reason, he is to become your boyfriend, it's because of the bet right? And now it's your last day, after this, he will be free."

Cagalli twisted her hand from her and replied, "Really? Will he be free? Why you are so confident when you don't know his true feelings?"

"Are you?"

Cagalli was taken aback and she said truthfully, "No, but I will soon."

"Then I will tell you the truth." She pulled the necklace behind her collar, "Last week, Athrun bought me this necklace for me, and you saw the pendulum right? Its roses, do know what the meaning is?"

_Last week? Didn't he say he had an appointment with his friend, is that Meyrin? Roses? _Cagalli was pale and remembered the meaning, "A – a message of love?"

"Indeed and now you have seen the truth, could you get away from him as soon as possible. I don't want you near my boyfriend to be.

Hearing that, Cagalli's emotions were mixed between betrayal, hurt, sad and angry. "Is he? I am sorry, but I don't want to believe you."

"I told you what should you know, but if you don't believe me why don't you ask him?" She said her last words and left Cagalli.

Cagalli tried to ignore her and she would ask Athrun later. Even she was sad and felt betrayed, she wanted to believe Athrun for now and she hoped Meyrin was lying.

----------

After class, she went to meet Athrun in the garden. She saw him waiting and sat on the bench. Cagalli came to him and sat beside him.

"So what is your answer?" Athrun grinned feeling so confident.

"Be – before that, may I ask something?" Cagalli felt nervous.

"What is it?"

"Last week when you said that you had an appointment with your friend, may I know who is he or she is?"

Cagalli looked at his face, but she didn't know what he thought about, his face remained calm when he answered that she didn't know his friend.

"Is – is it Meyrin?" _Oh God please say no_

The mask that he wore fell, he frowned and felt a little nervous, "Who said that?"

Seeing his face Cagalli felt sad and angry, "So what Meyrin said is true? You met her last week and bought her a necklace?"

"Yes it is, but you must hear my explanation first." Athrun defended himself.

Cagalli rose from the bench and yelled, "I don't need your damn explanation."

She tried to leave him, but he caught her wrist, "That's my reason why I didn't tell you. I am afraid you will get angry, but – "

Cagalli cut him off and released her wrist from his grip, "I don't want to hear you. From now on I don't believe what you say to me. And I will tell you the answer for the damn bet."

Cagalli took a breath and said angrily, "My answer is no, I don't have any feeling for you, before, during or after the bet."

She regretted what she had said, but the betrayal was much for her to say otherwise. She held back her tears but she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I don't believe you, you said so because you're angry with me, but let me explain it first."

"Are you deaf? I told you I don't want to believe you from now on. I don't know what you are talking about, but my answer has no connection with that," she lied.

Athrun looked at her oddly and she saw that his face – was sad. Cagalli shook her head, _he had lied to me._

After a pregnant pause Athrun started to speak "Thank you for your answer." He answered her with a cold and abrupt tone.

When he vanished from her sight, the tears that she was holding back started to pour onto her cheeks.

* * *

AN: That's chapter 14, sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Hope you like it. And thank you so much for entire reviewers from the last chapter xD Please R & R :D 


	16. Chapter 15

**The Bet with the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

_Thank you for my beta reader asucaga4eva_

* * *

Chapter 15 

It's been a week since the last scene, Milly, Lacus and the others were shocked when she told them that they were over. With her bitter voice she said to them she had won the bet. They tried to ask her the reason, but Cagalli said that she didn't want to talk about it, nor did she want to get near Athrun again. She avoided Athrun like a plague.

Sometimes she wanted to apologize, she even thought perhaps she was wrong and judged Athrun based on emotion only, but every time she saw his face, she felt hurt and also she was afraid.

"Cagalli, may I come in?" Her twin said as he knocked the door.

"Come in."

While he came inside, he sat on the edge of her bed. He was concerned about her behaviors, since last week, she was cheerful and happy, but right now, she sounded depressed and he hears her softly cry at night.

"Cagalli, tell me what happened." He spoke to her as he pulled Cagalli to sit next to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," her voice was solid.

"Don't lie to me, I know you have a problem. You can tell what was going on after all, I am your twin brother."

"Promise me you won't get angry."

Kira frowned, "It depends on the situation."

Cagalli sighed, she hugged her knees and rested her chin on them, "About the bet."

"What about that?"

"Gee don't cut me, let me finish first!"

Kira raised his hands in defeat," Okay, okay."

"I think I – I"

Kira raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"I – I," Cagalli stopped for a while, she took a deep breath and yelled in frustration.

"I fell in love with Athrun."

Kira blinked his eyes, trying to take her sudden declaration. He couldn't believe that his sister started to fall for a guy, let alone his best friend, Athrun.

"What?" he sat up ad shouted. "But – but how come? You won the bet right?"

"Kira, calm down. I'll tell you the rest."

After Kira calmed his self, Cagalli started to tell him what has happened since the beginning until Athrun's betrayal. _Did he truly betray her?_ She couldn't answer that question as well.

Kira stared at her in awe, from what she had told him, he knew that Athrun might like her. _Meyrin…_Perhaps she was the source of the trouble, he knew Athrun wouldn't give something let alone jewelry to a girl, except for the girl he was fond of. And he was sure that Athrun was fond to his sister.

"Cagalli, why don't you see Athrun tomorrow, I think you should let him explain. I didn't tell you this because I am his friend, but I think you acted too harshly to him. At least you can ask for his explanation."

"I know, I'm thinking like that also, but will it be okay now? I guess he's angry with me."

"I don't know either, but I suggest that you clear this problem soon."

"What if, Meyrin is right? What if Athrun truly likes her?" Cagalli looked at him, her face was pale. She felt selfish, but she didn't want Athrun to love another girl. The pain was unbearable.

Kira placed his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and tried to soothe her, "It'll be fine."

Cagalli nodded her head, she would see him tomorrow after class, "Thank you Kira, for everything."

Kira sat up and headed toward the door, "That's a big brother's job right?"

"Hey, I'm the older one." Cagalli threw the pillow at him, but he caught it and laughed,

"That's our Cagalli, these past days you were sulking in your room and that irritated me."

Cagalli smiled, "Yeah I guess so, but not anymore, thanks a lot Kira."

Kira smiled and he closed the door. When he heard she shouted, "And I am the older one and don't you forget about it." he chuckled. _What a stubborn sister I have._

--------------------------

After class like she had planned, she went to the lockers to find Athrun. When she saw him standing in front of the locker, Cagalli felt nervous. Lacus and the others accompanied her trying to calm her. Apparently Kira had told them everything.

"It will be fine Cagalli, go see him." Lacus soothed her.

"Yeah, he won't bite." Mia grinned.

Cagalli chuckled, with her friends help, she was feeling better, "Thank you, I think I'm fine now."

Milly nodded her head, "Okay, we will go home now, give us the report tomorrow ok?"

Cagalli nodded her head and when her friends had disappeared, she took a depth breath, and walked toward Athrun. She frowned, at her sight. _Meyrin._

She saw Meyrin was hugging him and her heart sank when Meyrin placed a short kiss on the lips.

Meyrin saw Cagalli and she waved to her, "Hey Cagalli."

Upon hearing her name, Athrun turned his head to her. He stared at Cagalli and he never left his gaze on her. Cagalli felt nervous again, it's not because of his gaze, but because she couldn't read his face, he kept his face stoic even after the kiss. _Their kiss._

Cagalli shook her head mentally and ignored the kiss, she didn't want to repeat her mistake. Gathering her courage Cagalli started to speak, "A – Athrun, I umm—"

"What is it, speak properly."

Cagalli's face fell, she couldn't bear his coldness toward her, "I uh – are you two dating now?"

She slapped mentally, she wanted to apologize for her rash behavior, but when she opened her mouth she couldn't control her self.

"What if I said yes? After all it's none of your business." His voice was cold.

Cagalli's eyes widened, there were some tears in her eyes now, but she looked at the ground, she didn't want to show them to him.

"I – I see, sorry I need to go." She spoke with the shaky voice.

She turned her heels and walked as fast as she can through the gate. After she was nowhere in Athrun's sight, he grabbed Meyrin's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Athrun yelled angrily, "I told you not to get near me again."

Meyrin freed her wrist and yelled back, "And how bout you? You're angry because I kissed you right? And when she asked you, why didn't you correct it?"

"It's not your business, now get away from me."

"Fine, I understand," she took the necklace from her neck and thrown it to him, "And take this, I don't want it anymore."

Athrun didn't bother to take it, he left her in anger and tears. He sat in his class alone trying to get to relax, 30 minutes later, he rose from the chairs and grabbed his bag.

He walked toward the gate, and when he reached it, his cell phone was ringing. He answered it.

"Hello, Athrun Zala here."

"Athrun, it's me Kira."

"Kira? What's wrong, you sound depressed."

"It's about Cagalli."

Athrun frowned, "I don't want to talk about her. I'll hang up the phone now."

"Cagalli is in the hospital now damn it!"

Athrun was shocked, did he hear him right? She was in hospital!

"You are kidding right? I saw her thirty minutes ago."

"Do you think I will joke about this? She got in an accident on her way home."

Athrun began to worry and panic, "Tell me where the hospital is and I will go there now."

* * *

AN: I have exam next week so I can't update till then, and the story is near to end, 2 or 3 chapter to go. Thank you so much for the entire reviewer from the last chapter, it's mean a lot to me. And the reason Athrun gave Meyrin a necklace will be reveal next chapter :D Keep R & R :D 


	17. Chapter 16

**The Bet with the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you so much for my beta reader, asucaga4eva**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 16

Kira waited outside Cagalli's room waiting for the doctor to inform him about his sister's condition. He was terrified when he got the call from the hospital telling him that her sister got in an accident. He informed his parents who were at work and they were on their way to the hospital. He wanted to tell Uncle Uzumi about Cagalli, but his mother was against it. She said that they shouldn't let him worry.

"Kira! How is Cagalli?" Athrun who has arrived at the hospital asked Kira with a concerned look.

Upon hearing his name, he rose from the seat and looked at his best friend with anger. He knew that Athrun was responsible for Cagalli's accident.

"So you care?"

"What are you implying? Of course I care." Athrun replied annoyingly. What he wanted to know is how Cagalli's condition was and not his question.

"I don't know about her yet, the doctors are still inside. Athrun sit down, I want to ask you something."

Athrun obeyed him and sat next to him.

"You know what? Cagalli was hit by a car. The driver informed me that she ran blindly in the street when the traffic light was still green. You know, she wouldn't have done that if she wasn't upset." Kira turned his head and asked Athrun furiously, he would never be angry with his best friend like this. But Cagalli, his only sister was hurt because of him and he won't get away from this.

"What have you done to my sister?"

Athrun sighed and he immediately knew that it was his fault, "It's my fault isn't it? If I didn't get upset and scold her she this wouldn't have happened."

"Yes it is your entire fault, and if she isn't alright I swear I will punch you. Why Athrun? How could you do that to her? Don't you know her feelings?"

Athrun looked down, he regretted whatever he has done to Cagalli, "I don't know, I was angry at her."

"And tell me one more thing. Cagalli explained the whole incident, so is it true that you bought a pendant to Meyrin? And for what reason? I know you Athrun, even if you have dated so many women before, you never bought them a present or given them anything."

"Yes it's true, I bought her a pendant, but I have my own reason." Athrun looked up and leaned to the wall behind him, "She knew about the bet and she forced herself into me, I told her I couldn't accept her, but she insisted. A few days later she told me that she understood and she promised she won't get near me or Cagalli again with one condition. She said that she likes that pendant and for a memento she wanted me to buy it for her. But I have never guessed that she would break her promise like that. And the rest you know."

"So that's why, for now I can't say anything. Right now I'm worried about Cagalli." Kira looked at Cagalli's room with a concerned face.

When Athrun tried to reply, the door opened and the doctor came outside. Both of them rose from their seat and head toward him.

"How is she?" Athrun beat Kira from asking the same question.

"She is fine, she's got a bump on her head and bruises on her body, she will wake up soon. Luckily the car didn't hit her hard. "

Both of them sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes both of you can, where are her parents? I need them to fill in some forms."

Kira answered, "They are on their way, I'll tell them when they arrive."

The doctor nodded and excused himself.

Kira and Athrun went inside, Athrun was angry at himself when he saw Cagalli. Her head was bandaged and he could see the bruises on her body. He got near her and he caressed her cheek gently. Kira saw his action and he spoke, "You love her." It's a statement not a question.

Athrun drew back his hand and looked at him, "Am I?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders, "I think you do."

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and he whispered so lowly, preventing Kira to hear, "Yes I am."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Athrun it's better you go home first, you look tired, mother and father will come and we will take care of her."

Athrun tried to argue, but Kira insisted.

"Okay, I'll come again tomorrow." Athrun informed him, he bend toward Cagalli and kissed her forehead. When he walked toward the door Kira said something.

"I won't forgive you if you make her cry again."

Athrun turned his head and he answered, "This time I won't." He continued walking and disappeared from his sight.

Kira sat on the chair near her and spoke softly, "Now I hope Cagalli won't be too stubborn to forgive him."

-------

The next day as Kira expected, Athrun came to the hospital to visit Cagalli. She awoke last night. Kira greeted Athrun and before they went to the room Kira warned him.

"I warned you, I think she's mad at you. Whenever I said your name she shoots me deadly glares." Kira placed his hand on his shoulder, "You better solve your problem together, I will be at the cafeteria."

"Okay, thank you."

After Kira left, Athrun stopped in front of the door and knocked. When he heard her answer, he came in.

Cagalli looked at him with wide eyes, some part of her was happy but, the other part was furious. He had hurt her and she vowed she wouldn't get hurt by him again.

"What are you doing here? Get out of this room now." She shouted.

Instead of getting away, Athrun walked toward her.

"What are you doing, I said get out."

"I will not."

When Athrun came to her bed, Cagalli started to punch him at his chest, telling him to get away from her. But Athrun caught her hands and whispered to her ear, "I'll tell you, this time I won't leave you again."

Cagalli startled and looked at his face, she saw the old Athrun not the cold or ruthless one, but the gentle side. She released her hands and she turned her head away from him.

"How is your head, did it hurt?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I am fine, it's only a bump, the car didn't hit me so hard, thank God the driver didn't speed up."

"I see."

"Why won't you leave me?"

"I can't until we clear everything. First, I left you after the bet was off, and second, I let you get away from me when we had our second argument and what happened after that, you are here because of me."

Cagalli turned back to him, "Oh, thank you for your concern, but you don't have to fell guilty, I am fine and the accident is not your fault but mine, so could you please leave this room?" She didn't mean to say it with sarcasm, but she couldn't hold her temper.

Athrun looked at her eyes deeply, "No, it's not because I feel guilty, but for the other reason."

"And what's that?" Cagalli became tired arguing with him.

"It's because I care for you."

She didn't believe it, "Really? You better not say that to another girl, Meyrin will get jealous after all, she your current girlfriend."

"No, she is not, and she will never be my girl."

"But when I asked, you didn't deny it, instead you got angry at me." She shot him a glare.

Athrun sighed, "I know and that's my fault, when you rejected me I was mad and furious and I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"Yeah of course you are angry, I hurt your pride." She frowned.

"No damn it! I don't care about my pride! Don't you understand I was mad not because that, but because I like you. What will you feel when someone you like reject you?"

"Devastated." She muttered.

"Yes devastated, that's why I hurt you last time, and I am here to ask your forgiveness." Athrun stopped for a while, he looked at her eyes with sincerity, "Will you forgive me Cagalli?"

Cagalli bit her bottom lip, for a moment when she looked at his, she wanted to throw herself to him and said that she forgave him, but the image of Meyrin and her pendant made her speak with bitterness.

"Okay I forgive you, but can you leave me alone? I am tired and I want to sleep."

"No. You are still mad at me, I know it. You are wondering about the pendant right?"

Cagalli became shocked, _how could he know what is inside my mind?_ "Yeah what about that?"

Athrun explained her everything the same he told Kira.

Cagalli frowned, she felt guilty, she should have listened to him when he tried to explain all of the things. She felt a bit happy because she knew that Athrun didn't like Meyrin as she thought. "I believe you, and I want to say sorry also about me being angry at you the last time."

Athrun nodded his head and a grin touched his lips, "You said you are angry at me, are you sure your not jealous with Meyrin?"

Cagalli bit her lips, she is indeed jealous, but she wouldn't admit it, "Why should I be? You are only my friend."

"But I want more than being a friend?"

She frowned, what had he meant by that, "I don't get you."

"I like you Cagalli, and it's not only that I happen to love you also."

Cagalli blinked her eyes and her heart started to beat fast, _he loves me?_ _Did I heard him right, _Cagalli couldn't believe her ears, "But – but its impossible, you can't love me."

"And the reason is?"

"Because, I – I mean I am not pretty as the other girls and my temper is bad and also I –"

Athrun cut her and placed his finger to her mouth. "You know that's one of my reasons I like you, you are not like any other girl I know. You got everything that I want for a woman, you have spirit and intelligence. And stop talking bad about yourself; you are very pretty Cagalli, inside and out. I don't know when I started to like you, but my feelings are true."

Cagalli shuttered and her face reddened, "Are you truly?"

Athrun nodded his head, "Yes I am, I like you as friend, family and -," he bent toward her and closed the distance between them. Cagalli could feel his hot breath in her face when he spoke, "and I love you as a woman."

"But I – " This time her protest was cut by his lips. He felt Cagalli was stiffen, but he deepened it when she started to respond to the kiss. Still kissing her, he caressed her back and they broke the kiss when Cagalli muttered in pain.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you."

"No, its fine, my back hurts like hell though."

"Sorry I forgot about your bruises."

"I'm fine really."

Athrun kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm glad."

Cagalli flushed with his sudden affection, Athrun smiled and spoke as he caressed her flushed cheek, "So Cagalli, let me say this once more will you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you."

"So do you love me?"

"What? I –"

"Yes or no?"

She smiled and nodded her head in defeat, "Yes."

Athrun titled her head, "Good that's what I want to hear from you." He started to lean and kiss her again but they drew back as fast as they could when someone shouted from the door.

"Hi Cagalli, how are you?" Mia came inside followed by Lacus and Milly.

When they saw Athrun was near Cagalli and her cheeks were flush, one of them was smiling, and the other two grinned like a cat.

"Oops I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb both of you, we will go now and please, continue what you were doing before." Milly spoke calmly while trying to hide her amusement.

Before they started to leave Mia spoke, "Don't forget to tell us later ok." And with that all of them were gone, leaving them alone.

There was a pregnant silence but Cagalli broke it first, "You won Athrun and I lost."

"Won what?"

"The bet."

"I thought I lost," Athrun smirked.

Cagalli laughed, "No, I was in denial last time, but the truth is you won."

Athrun raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"I'm glad that I won."

"And I am glad I lost." Cagalli smirked.

Athrun laughed, how he loved everything about her. He stopped laughing and grinned,

"So should we continue?"

"Continue?"

"What we will do before they interrupted us."

Both of Cagalli's cheeks were red as tomato now. Athrun chuckled, "You blushed a lot today but fear not because I like your blush. So should I kiss you or not?"

Athrun looked at her eyes and it told him everything, "Okay the message is clear." He leaned toward and kissed her for the second time today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you like this chapter, oh btw there will be an epilogue for this. It will be up next week. :D. Thank you so much for the entire reviewers from the last chapter. Keep R & R ne.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characthers.**

_Thank you so much for my beta reader : thingperson and asucaga4eva._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Athrun, let's eat, I'm hungry." Cagalli clutched his arm like a child.

"Wait, before that answer my question first." Athrun looked at his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes.

Cagalli gave him a quizzical face, "Huh? What question?"

"That – the one I told you two minutes ago."

"Ah, I will think about it." Cagalli smiled and teased him. They had been a couple for almost 5 years but she never got bored of teasing him. Sometimes he was the one who did that and now, it was her turn.

"When will you give the answer?" Athrun was getting impatient.

"Perhaps one week or more, how about one month?"

"A month?"

"Be patient, let's eat for now." Cagalli took his arm and dragged him to the nearest restaurant.

They ate in silent, Cagalli looked at him, and she smiled when he made a sour face. She knew she was mean to him but she couldn't help it. For the past 5 years, Athrun didn't change. He was still popular among the girls, and sometimes to Cagalli's dismay he flirted with them. Later on she discovered that he did it with intention, he liked to make her jealous.

Talking about jealous, he was worst. He wouldn't let men get near her except Kira, her brother and their friends, Yzak and Dearka.

About their friends, Milly and Dearka, they got engage a couple months ago, Kira and Lacus started seeing each other after they graduated. For Yzak, he remained the same, he still cold with others but later they discovered he was started seeing a girl named Shiho. And lastly Mia, she took her singing career two years ago, now she was a professional singer. Life was perfect, for her, Athrun, Kira and her friends.

Athrun saw she was lost in thought, "Penny for your thought?

Cagalli snapped into reality, "Oh sorry."

Athrun smiled and he was staring at her, Cagalli sensed it and her cheeks colored slightly, "What are you looking at?"

He shrugged and his humor came back, "Nothing, I wonder why after 5 years you still can blush around me."

"Sorry if you don't like it but I can't change it." Cagalli crossed her arms and pretended to look hurt.

"No, don't you ever change it. I like it." He grinned.

She smiled, "And you must stop that stupid smirked of yours."

"Why? It's one of my charm."

"Yeah, whatever." She smirked, "So how is your parents?"

"Oh, they are doing fine, you should visit them often, they like you Cagalli."

"I know, they are so kind to me, but you mother likes to shower me with questions. It's not that I hate it but it's kind of makes me nervous."

Athrun chuckled, "She did it because she liked you."

Cagalli smiled, "I know and I like them also."

"I am glad."

After the dinner, Athrun took her to home. She gave him a quick peck and whispered to his ears.

"My answer is yes. I'd like to marry you." She pulled out from him and went inside her home.

Athrun took some time to swallow her words, he stood dumbfound. After the realization hit him, he started to smile and chased her inside the house, she had fooled him and now he wanted her to pay the price, he would touch and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: I know it's so short but I hope you all like it. I can't believe it's done, thank you so much for the support. Now I need to finish my other stories, until next time and please R&R.

**Thank you so much, **

**((, ... , Kagari, Aikoo, Akatsuki-hime, Alice, aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3, Animegirlfan, animeluver461, Anonymous,Arella Raven , Asucagainluv, Asucags, Athcaga, Athrunzala09infinitejustice, Azncandyangel, b4k4 ch4n, Bakaneko-kyo,Belle, Ckin, Caga-arthun, Cagalli Yula Atha, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, Cagalli12, cagalliandathrunlover 3, CagAthrun,Cags, Cari, Cerulean skye, Ceruleanmisty, ChanginG-WindS, Cherrystraw, chicax0xbonita, ChicoandCoolio, Childish Hentai, ChildO'God, Cloudy mind, Cloudy thoughts, Craze Izumi, Daisukiasu'n'caga, Darkangelz, Diane, EEVEECOOKIE, Elunderground, Eternally Asuka, Eternityforever, Freedom Elf, Freyris, Frostedteardrops, Genny chan, Graki, Gseedlover, Halina, Hime Hikari, HotaruZala, ichika7walkure, Isa18, Itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, IYGU, JC-Zala, Jenniferseedlover, JhoanneEricka, Joyphoenixdragon, Kagari, Kagari zara, Kageharu Kaco, Kandida, Karen41, Kareno22, Kazeyuki, Kazsta, Kimmy, KiraTatashi, Kitsonechochi, Kittyblah, Koali alolao, Lacus Clyne, Lalala, Lalalu, Lelele, Lems, Life.Love.Hate.Death., Lil' Sugar, Lord Leon Towasoki, love? Kiraxlacus , Maeander, Mahha55, Maryam Khanoom, Me, Michiyo Hikari , Midnight, Midoriyuki, Mishca no Xandra, MiyuCagalli, Mohxo, moonshadow, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, mynamesasecret..., MyouseiSeed, MysticalMaiden915, Naru-chan1, Neji447, neo-Freedom, Orange range, Orangehime, OVP, Pacific Blue, PhantomWreck, PINKSISA, Purple1, Ravenwyrd, Rayar, Rinsita-chan, SacredBlade, Sakura-Moonlight , Sana, Sanzo-reload, Seedling, SEEDsummoner, Shinkai Stellar, Shyper-ness, Sleeping Forest, Songtress of Victory, soul free, SpaceyChic468, Spiicfohlife, Spunky-blonde-gurl, StickySushi, stuntsheep, sweet lisa, Tap-chan, Tennis10, Tezu, The Angels' Princess, The Jackle, Thousandbirds, Tormented Urban Girl, Tsubame Ongaku, Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, Uzamaki-Chan, Vigorian-Asakura, Wind, Windsuzaku, X-19A Infinite Justice, xfangirl obsessionx, XiAoZRayZz, xMENCHUx, Xoxoanimeluber, Xx.Eternal Rain.xX, XXfictioncriticXx, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, yumemi21, Zetzumei, ZoeYpal **


End file.
